Hild's son
by fearless freak of the D.I.W
Summary: Ranma is the son of Hild and Urd’s twin brother and friends with the senshi, the senshi go to the Tendo’s to ask a favour from Ranma when Hild turns up to take Ranma home after he reveals his heritage and pays off some debts
1. Going home

Hild's son

Summary: Ranma is the son of Hild and Urd's twin brother and friends with the senshi, the senshi go to the Tendo's to ask a favour from Ranma when Hild turns up to take Ranma home after he reveals his heritage and pays off some debts

Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma ½, Ah! Megami Sama or Sailor Moon.

Chapter 1: Going home

Ranma stands on the roof of the Tendo's with his hands in his pockets, his hair undone and blowing in the wind. The strange thing is his hair wasn't raven black, it was platinum white and his skin was a golden tan and on his face were the red half triangles to show that he was a demon.

"Dinner's ready."

Ranma turns back into Ranma Saotome and jumps off the roof and lands in front of Kasumi "Kay." Ranma replied before he walks into the Tendo household and sits down at the table opposite his Akane who was staring at him "and where have you been?" she demanded.

"On the roof thinking."

"Yeah right, you were probably hanging around one of your floozies." Came the reply from the short tempered one "you know my so called 'floozies' include you." Ranma replied and just as the argument was about to escalate Kasumi came in with the plates with dinner on them and set them down on the table before sitting down, Nabiki was at a friends house and Soun and Genma were at a bar getting blind drunk when someone knocks on the door.

"I'll get it." Ranma said before standing up and goes to answer the door.

"It's probably that Chinese bimbo." Akane replied making Kasumi sigh, "If it was Shampoo she wouldn't use the door." He replied before he went to answer the door and opens it to reveal the Outer Senshi "can we talk to you for a moment Ranma?" Pluto asked and Ranma looked around "can you meet me in twenty minutes in the park?" Ranma asked.

"Okay Ranma." Neptune replied before they leave and Ranma goes back to sit at the table when Genma and Soun return blind drunk and a few moments later Nabiki returned. Twenty minutes later Ranma heads to the park and finds the Outer Senshi in civvies sitting on a bench and Ranma walks up behind them.

"What can I do for you ladies?"

Ranma makes the Outers jump and quickly turn round to look at Ranma "we got a bit of a problem." Haruka said when Ranma motioned for them to follow him and they go to a place that sells ice cream and they buy some before sitting down "so… what's the problem?" Ranma asked.

"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!"

"Crap, where there's one the others will follow." Ranma said as he quickly finished his ice cream and quickly made his way back to the Tendo's with Ryoga and the Outer Senshi in tow, once he arrived at the Tendo's the rest of the fiancé brigade were already there.

"Ah shit…"

"RANMA YOU PERVERT!" Akane shouted just as a new element to the chaos in Nerima arrived the queen of Nifelheim arrived just as the Outer Senshi arrive along with the old pervert arrived an tried to latch onto each of the Outer Senshi's chest "Happosai, down boy!" Hild shouted and the old pervert did as he was told and the NWC could only stare in shock as a woman other than Cologne told him to back off.

"Yes ma'am."

"Who are you?" Ukyo asked and Shampoo pulled out her bonbori from nowhere and ready to attack "you no take airen." The purple haired Chinese warrior said making Hild laugh, "no, I'm here for my son." The demon queen said.

"Oh, hey mom."

"WHAT?" the NWC shout as Genma and Soun burst in both drunk as skunks "BOY… who… is… this woman?" Genma said whilst trying not to fall over "why Genma, you don't remember me?" Hild asked.

"What _is_ this woman talking about old friend?" Soun asked.

"This is the old woman who helped the boy out of the Neko-Ken." Genma replied and Hild stared at him with a glare to rival a certain Gundam pilot "old…woman?" Hild asked when Ranma notices her left eye twitch ever so slightly "mom, calm down." Ranma said and put his hand on his mothers shoulder "BOY, THIS WOMAN IS NOT YOUR MOTHER!" Genma bellowed.

"Yes she is, let me tell you all something the real Ranma Saotome is dead, he died when he was six. I just took his place."

"Then who are you?" Akane asked.

"I'm just plain ordinary Ranma, son of Hild the queen of Nifelheim and the big guy upstairs." Ranma replied and the NWC looked at each other "I can explain Hild said, I sent him to here on Midgard to find a rogue pervert demon and when he never came home I personally came to Midgard to find him…" Hild never finished what she was saying because Akane jumped to conclusions and goes to punch Hild when a hand grabs her arm making the short tempered one turn round to see a taller Ranma with platinum white hair loose and the demon markings on his face.

"Don't you dare." Ranma said before he turned to look at the Outer Senshi "I'm sorry if I've deceived you all, hope this doesn't affect our friendship."

"BOY YOU WILL MARRY AKANE!" Genma bellowed and Ranma just looked at Genma "don't you get it? I'm not the real Ranma Saotome. Now I'm going home to catch up with old friends, then visit my sisters. I never want to see the NWC again… but before I go I have to say goodbye to Nabiki and Kasumi." Ranma said before he goes inside to say his farewells to Nabiki and Kasumi and finds them in the kitchen.

"Excuse me ladies."

Nabiki and Kasumi look at Ranma "oh my." Kasumi said, "Who are you?" Nabiki added.

"It's me Ranma, the real Ranma Saotome died years ago." Ranma replied as Nabiki circled him "this some kind of a joke?" Nabiki asked, "could you please stop that, and I am a demon." Ranma replied.

"Prove it then?"

Ranma's mortal clothes disappeared and his demon clothes appeared, he was wearing jeans, new rock like boots and a sleeveless t-shirt and black fingerless gloves "believe me now?" Ranma asked and they both nod "before I go I've left you two something, check your bank account." He said as he hands them a letter before turning round to leave and heads back outside.

"Ready to go home?" Hild asked.

"Sure thing mom, just let me grab the old pervert." Ranma replied as he bent down to grab the pervert demon and they disappear and reappear in Nifelheim and they hand Happosai to two demons "right, that's done now I'm off to my apartment for a bit to freshen up and go find some old friends before I go visit my sisters." Ranma said before he leaves and finds his way back to his apartment.

A few hours later

Ranma walks into a bar in Nifelheim and sits at the bar beside Mara who was looking down at her drink and Ranma ordered a drink "something on your mind Mara?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah… Ranma?"

"Yep, I'm back for good this time." Ranma replied, "So, tell me what's on your mind?"

"You remember Belldandy?"

"Yeah." Ranma replied as he picked up his drink "well a mortal wished that she would stay with him forever." Mara replied as Ranma took a drink from it "well, he's a lucky guy." Ranma replied as they continued to talk, an hour later Ranma and Mara leave "well, I got to go visit my sisters." Ranma said as he walked Mara back to her apartment, when they get there Mara gives Ranma the address of where Ranma's sisters are staying on Midgard and he vanishes and reappears at the temple and walks inside and finds Belldandy in the kitchen.

"Hey Bell, where's Urd?"

"Oh my Ranma, we haven't seen you in years." Belldandy said and Ranma laughed to himself "I've been posing as a mortal to track down a rogue pervert demon." Ranma replied when Skuld walks in "hey old hag." Skuld said and Ranma turned round.

"I'm not Urd."

"Ranma?" Skuld asked and Ranma smiled before Skuld ran over to him and hugged him "so… where's this guy I've heard about?" Ranma asked.

"Keiichi how'd you about him?"

"Mara told me." Ranma replied.

"That old bat?" Skuld replied as Urd walked in with a sake bottle in her hand "hey sis." Ranma said and Urd looked at her twin brother "how have you been?"

"Not bad, you?" Ranma replied.

Ranma starts to tell his sisters about what he's been doing on Midgard when Keiichi walks into his home and looks at Ranma talking to the three goddesses that he lived with "who's this?" Keiichi asked and Ranma turned round and Keiichi noticed the demon markings on Ranma's face.

"DEMON!"

"Calm down Keiichi, this is my twin brother Ranma." Urd told him making Keiichi look dumbfounded at Urd and Ranma standing beside each other "so your Keiichi, I've heard a lot about you from Mara." Ranma replied as Keiichi sat on the floor "Mara told you?"

"Look, it's big news when a mortal and a god or goddess have a relationship that's why you get tested so much."

"So why hasn't Urd mentioned you?" Keiichi mentioned and Ranma looked at Urd "what?" the goddess of the past said "he only asked about sisters, not brothers." Urd finished "its okay sis." Ranma replied helping Keiichi up "so your Urd's brother?"

"Twin brother, I better fill you in on the story." Ranma sighed, "When mother had me and Urd, father wanted to keep both of us but Hild wanted to train one of us as a demon, so they sat down and talked things through and came to an agreement, Father would keep Urd if she agreed to it and Mother would keep me if I agreed to it." Ranma finished.

"Ranma, when you were in Nerima did you come to love any of those girls?"

"No, Nabiki would make a good demon and Kasumi… well reminded me a lot of Belldandy." Ranma replied before laughing slightly "what's so funny?" Urd asked. "When I first met Kasumi I did really think it was Bell."

Two hours later Ranma had gotten to know Keiichi better before he realised the time "well, I'd better get going see you soon." Ranma said before he disappeared in front of everyone "hmm, better check those two Ranma mentioned… Ranma and Nabiki." Urd said and walked over to the television and vanished through it and goes to Asgard to check out Nabiki and Kasumi's backgrounds.

Ranma arrived back home in Nifelheim and decides to go visit Mara, when he gets to her apartment he walks in and finds Mara lounging on her sofa before she jumps p and latches onto Ranma "you don't realize how much I've missed you." Mara whispered in his ear "Mara, I thought we agreed that we ended our relationship when I had to go after the pervert." Ranma replied.

"We did, but there's always the casual sex." Mara said, "that's true." Ranma replied before Mara dragged him off to the bedroom.

Authors note: Tell me what you think; the pairings will be in the next chapter… R&R.


	2. The pervert has escaped again

Hild's son

Chapter 2: The pervert has escaped… again

Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma ½, Ah! Megami Sama or Sailor Moon.

Authors note: Bloody hell, I expected to get one or two… but twenty-one…

Ranma wakes up next to Mara after a night of casual sex, Mara had a smile on her face as she slept and Ranma lightly kissed her cheek as he got out of the bed and put his clothes back on, meanwhile at Hild's place a demon enters the throne room and kneels in front of Hild "Hild Sama, Happosai has escaped again." The demon said and Hild stood up.

"When did he escape?"

"Some time during the night." The demon replied before Hild dismissed the demon and called in Ranma who appeared within a second of being called "you called mom?" Ranma asked.

"Yes dear, he's escaped again."

"Not again, where has he escaped too?" Ranma replied mentally cursing Happosai "I'm taking a wild guess here and saying Juuban." Hild replied and Ranma looked at his mother "please tell me you are joking?" Ranma replied, "You know who he's going for." Hild said.

"I'm taking a very wild guess here and saying yes I do."

"Who?" Hild asked and Ranma looked at her "the Sailor Senshi, if he is then I'm going to kill him." Ranma replied making Hild raise an eyebrow "friends of yours?" the demon queen asked making Ranma blush slightly "I don't know anymore, when I told them I was a demon I didn't want to stick around." He replied and goes to leave when Hild stops him "you might want to enlist the help of Urd, there's an apartment in Juuban ready for you."

Ranma looks at his mother "see you soon mom." Ranma said before he disappeared and Hild sighed, "He still hasn't gotten over her has he?" a mini Mara asked who had managed to sneak in with him and Hild looked at the mini Mara "I want you to keep an eye on him." Mini Mara heard this and saluted before vanishing.

Midgard

Ranma stands in front of the apartment that he would be using during his stay on Midgard and finds the key under the mat; once he got the key he opened the door to the apartment and goes inside, closes the door behind him and goes to sit down on a chair "you can come out now Mara." Ranma said and Mara walked out of one of the rooms.

"I can explain."

"It's okay Mara, how'd you get here though?" Ranma asked and Mara pulled out a CD case from her pocket "Hild Sama left it here." Mara replied as she sat cross-legged on the floor "I'm off shopping for food." Ranma said before he stood up and left leaving Mara alone, Ranma walks through the streets of Juuban and passes Makoto and Minako who were on their way to the meeting making them stop dead in their tracks and look at the back of Ranma.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know, but he sure was cute." Minako replied before they remembered about the meeting and quickly make their way to the shrine, at the shrine Rei was tapping her foot impatiently "where are those two? Even Usagi was early." Rei said making Ami look up from the book that she was reading.

"Calm down Rei, I'm sure that Makoto and Minako have a good explanation."

Once Ami said that the two boy crazy senshi arrive and the meeting soon gets underway meanwhile Ranma heads back to his apartment with two shopping bags, when he gets to the apartment he goes in and starts to put the shopping away "you find him?" Mara asked and Ranma looked at her.

"I wish it was that simple Mara, I just want to find him and quick."

"Why?" Mara asked as Ranma sat down beside her "I don't want to stick around here for too long." Ranma replied.

"You never told me what you did here on Midgard."

"I don't like to talk about it Mara, what about you?" Ranma asked and watched as Mara tried to come up with something and failed miserably "c'mon Mara, tell the truth." Ranma told her making Mara go red in the face "missing you." Came the reply from the blond demon "I know we both agreed to end our relationship, but I've missed you a lot Ranma." Mara finished and looked at the floor before Ranma put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mara you've always been there for me, even when we were growing up I could always depend on you."

"Thank you Ranma." Mara replied before she stood up and left "she must need some time alone." Ranma said to himself before he decided to switch the T.V on in hopes of getting a lead on Happosai but to no avail "where is he?"

Elsewhere Setsuna sat in a chair in the apartment that she shared with the Outer senshi, she was drinking a cup of tea until she dropped it and the contents of the cup spilt onto the floor and Setsuna realised that something was wrong and immediately teleported to the time gates, when she arrived at the time gates she was in her senshi form and looked into the time gate and saw someone standing on the roof of a building with hands in pockets looking down from the building.

"What the hell's going on?"

Elsewhere two certain demon's sneezed, Mara walked through the streets of Juuban slowly kicking an empty can before she decides to go back to the apartment and finds Ranma cooking "I thought you couldn't cook?" Mara said making Ranma look at his friend and partner in crime "you learn a few things like learning how to cook if you've been on Midgard for a long time." Ranma replied as he finished and came out with two plates and handed one to Mara who took the plate from him and they dig into their meal "any luck?"

"I wish Mara."

Suddenly on the news a reporter mentioned something about a certain pervert raiding lingerie shops and Ranma stops eating and looks up to the ceiling "thanks father, I owe you one." Ranma said before he put his plate down and walked to a window and disappeared into it making Mara shrug her shoulders, meanwhile the senshi arrived on the scene to see a certain pervert having a field day and were about to do something when Ranma appeared out of a window "c'mere you."

"Who's that?" Moon asked.

"Do you think it's him?" Uranus asked her lover and they watched as Ranma tried to grab hold of the pervert but the pervert managed to evade Ranma's attempts to grab him until he spots the senshi "SWEE…" the pervert never finished what he was going to say because Ranma grabbed hold of him and lifted him up until they were both at eye level "you've given me quite a run over the centuries." Ranma told the old pervert.

"Please Ranma Sama, I'm only doing what comes naturally to my kind."

"You go rogue for ten centuries and expect me to feel sorry for you! Mother's going to have a field day with your punishment." Ranma told the pervert demon as he started to walk away with the pervert held firmly in his grasp "you're not getting away this time."

"In the name of justice…"

"Screw off, you lot are in way over your heads this time." Ranma said as he walked past the senshi and Uranus attacks him, her attack sent Ranma flying backwards accidentally lets go of Happosai who escapes and Ranma stands up "do you realise what you've done!" Ranma shouted before he threw a fireball to cover his escape and used a window to escape and made his way back to the apartment and found Mara asleep on the sofa and Ranma goes to get a blanket and returns and puts the blanket over Mara.

Back in Nerima Cologne was furious at Shampoo "YOU LET A DEMON DEFEAT YOU?" the old bat shouted "but airen was demon…" Shampoo never finished what she said because Cologne hit her other the head with her staff "this is very serious." Meanwhile Kuno was ranting on about a certain demon sorcerer and how he would defeat him.

Meanwhile in Juuban an emergency senshi meeting had been called about what just happened "what was this 'Ranma' talking about?" Rei asked not realising that Usagi had managed to get a manga that she hadn't read yet and thus the infamous chase routine began when Setsuna spoke up "that person was a demon who had posed as Ranma Saotome here on Earth."

"You mean _the_ Ranma Saotome is a demon?"

"Yes he is Makoto." Setsuna replied stopping Usagi and Rei fighting over the manga and they all looked at Makoto whose idol turned out to be a demon thus crushing her dreams "but didn't he mention that the real Ranma Saotome died?" Michiru said and the Inner senshi looked at Setsuna "yes he did, we went to Nerima to ask 'Ranma Saotome' about something." Setsuna added to the conversation before the Outer senshi left leaving the Inner senshi behind and they came up with a plan for next time they met Ranma.

At Nekomi Urd had just got back from Asgard after checking Kasumi and Nabiki's background "what did you find Urd?" Belldandy asked "it seems that these were the only two that really helped Ranma whilst he was posing as a mortal." Urd said "and I've been told by father to help Ranma."

"So you won't be staying?"

"Sorry Bell but its very important." Urd replied before she disappeared back into the TV to go to where her brother is in Juuban, meanwhile in Juuban Ranma was sitting reading a book when the TV turned on by itself "what's up Urd?" Ranma asked as he turned the page of the book "father asked me to help you." Urd replied.

"Well, I've already got one housemate."

"Who?" Urd asked just as Mara came out of the kitchen and looked at Urd who looked at Ranma "looks like you two are going to have to put your differences aside."

"Oh yeah, who's going to make me?"

"Mara, imagine what mother would do if anything happened to Urd or me?" Ranma said "Urd, you can have my room, I'll sleep on the couch." Ranma added before he put his book down and looked at Mara had just envisioned a torture personally devised by Hild and shuddered at the thought "got any sake?" Urd asked.

"Mother left some bottles."

"Good, just point me in the direction." Urd said and Ranma pointed her in the direction of the bottles of Sake "Ranma, you know what she's like when drunk." Mara said just as Urd laughed, "I know, but what can we do?" Ranma replied.

Vote for the pairings for Ranma below:

Setsuna

Mara

Hotaru 'all will be explained in the next chapter'

Megumi

Special thanks to the reviewers who will be mentioned in order of reviews:

Innortal: Thanks, I've also started on work for the follow up to the battle for gateway… see you on Losers Paradise.

Artymis Terun: Sorry 'bout that, I've been working on this idea for a while now… just never gotten round to typing it up till now.

Guyver111: Thanks.

Jerry Unipeg: Thanks and GET WRITING STORIES!

A reader: I've already typed what I thought.

Derektherogue: Cheers.

Reaper2040: I have plans for the senshi… that's all I can say at the moment.

The DCG: So what, I write for fun.

Shinji the good sharer: I try to update when I can.

Unkown: Same as A reader.

Xtor49: Thanks; I'll keep that in mind.

Ozzallos: It ain't OOC yet…

Ron: Yeah, I kinda noticed that myself.

TopQuark: Cute?

Chill guy: Thanks.

Shiner: I know I rushed some parts, it was written late at night.

Ryuma: Cheers.

Bobboky: Same here.

Goku90504: I just wanted to try something different.

Authors note: I also have plans for two of the Tendo's… R&R!


	3. The morning after the night before

Hild's son

Chapter 3: The morning after the night before

Authors notes: Thanks to those that have reviewed and special thanks to the Dark Icon Writers that have had to put up with me.

Disclaimer: You all know the drill by now.

Urd wakes in her brother's room cuddling a bottle of sake and looks around before remembering where she is before getting dressed and leaves the bedroom and finds her brother talking to Mara "so, you're telling me that the pervert has escaped again?" Mara asked.

"Yeah, the senshi intervened and he got away."

"Do I know this pervert?" Urd asked making Ranma and Mara look at Urd "you remember Happosai?" Ranma asked and Urd fell to the floor and began twitching "we'll take that as a yes." Mara replied before she sat down and turned the TV on and Ranma goes to leave "where are you going?" Urd asked.

"Out, this'll give you some time to settle your differences."

Mara and Urd look at each other then at Ranma's back as he leaves, "well I guess we should our differences aside." Mara said and Urd nodded back. Ranma walks through Juuban before he stops outside a bar and goes in and orders a drink just as Setsuna walks in and sits beside Ranma.

Meanwhile in Nerima Cologne sits in her room meditating and trying to ignore the noise caused by Shampoo hitting Mousse with various heavy objects before giving up and checks through her books for exorcism techniques before coming to one particular technique and started to read the book. At the Tendo's Nabiki sat in her room staring at the mirror in her room "I can't believe he's gone." She said to herself when she remembered about the letter that Ranma gave her and read it. Kasumi sat in her room hugging her knees tightly to her chest with tears in her eyes.

Back in Juuban Urd and Mara had settled their differences and was now watching TV "wonder where Ranma is?" Mara asked and Urd looked at her "why, you love him?" Urd replied making Mara blush "no, we're just friends, we did have a relationship but that was years ago." Mara replied.

"Why' you two break up?"

"Ranma had a job to do and we both agreed to end the relationship." Mara replied, meanwhile Ranma sneezed before picking up his drink and started to drink from it, after a few drinks Ranma leaves and wanders around Juuban for a bit, the Inner senshi follow him from the rooftops and Ranma knows that they're following him so he decides to go down an alley with a dead end and vanishes into the shadows as the Inners head down the alley and Ranma watches the confused look on their faces as they wonder where he went before they leave and Ranma walks out of the shadows and looks up at the roof of the nearest building.

"I know you're up there Hotaru."

Saturn comes into view and jumped down off the roof and summoned the silence glaive when she landed and pointed it at Ranma "I know your not going to do anything Saturn." Ranma said when Saturn pushed the tip of her glaive to Ranma's throat and Ranma could see the tears in her eyes when Ranma pushed the glaive to one side and knelt down on one knee and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Look I'm sorry if I deceived everyone, but I've got a job to do then I'm going home for good."

Saturn drops the glaive and hugs Ranma as her tears start to flow freely "why?" she asked "I came here to get a rogue pervert demon and that's I'm going to do." Ranma replied just as the Outer senshi arrive "WHAT ARE YOU…"

"Oh do shut up Uranus." Ranma said shutting the blond tomboy up "this isn't her real age is it?"

"How can you tell?" Pluto asked as they jumped down "her aura shows a lot of controlled magic, how old is she meant to be?" Ranma replied, "We're not sure." Neptune replied as Ranma rolled his sleeves up "stand back." When the Outers heard what Ranma said and stood back as he started to chant a spell and the Outers look at Hotaru as she starts to age and Ranma stops the spell and the Outers stare in shock and awe at the new Hotaru who now looked seventeen "thank you…" Hotaru said when se noticed Ranma starting to fall and Setsuna catches him.

"Used a lot of magic, I'll be alright in a moment."

Ranma stands up and staggers away before collapsing and Uranus and Pluto pick him up and they head back to their apartment, when they get back to the apartment they put Ranma in the spare bedroom and Hotaru goes to her room and gets changed, the other Outer senshi talk about what to do with Ranma "the Inners are up to something." Setsuna said as she sat down on a chair.

"I wonder what the Inners have planned for him?"

"Well, knowing Rei she's probably going to use her demon wards on Ranma." Michiru added, meanwhile Hotaru sneaks into the spare bedroom and watches Ranma as he sleeps and recharges his magic, the now older Hotaru lightly touched his face tracing his demon markings and smiling slightly.

Slightly later

The Outers were sat at the table eating dinner when Ranma appears in the room startling the Outers "will you stop doing that?" Michiru said, "You're almost as bad as Setsuna." Haruka added.

"She never told you that our paths have crossed before has she?"

"What?" they all shout and look at Setsuna who sighed "yes, but it was a very long time ago wasn't it in Ireland?" Setsuna asked Ranma "yeah, from what I remember it was raining very heavily and I was caught out in the rain and so were you, you looked like you were going to die of a cold." Ranma replied as the other Outer senshi looked from Setsuna to Ranma "yes it was and you offered me your place to dry off and get warmed up and a change of clothes." Setsuna added before Ranma looked at the TV, which had switched itself on "if you see anyone coming out of the TV or any CDs don't worry."

The Outers wonder what Ranma was talking about until they saw someone appear out of the TV and they just stared at the person… well Setsuna, Michiru and Hotaru stared Haruka started to drool slightly at Urd before getting elbowed in the ribs gently by her lover "so, this is where you've been hiding." Urd said then looked at the Outers "well, I think mother will be happy with you."

"URD!"

"You know this woman Ranma?" Hotaru asked as Ranma put his head in his hands "my twin sister Urd." Ranma replied as Haruka slowly edged her way towards the embarrassed demon "is she straight?" she asked making Ranma want to crawl into the deepest darkest hole on Midgard "I can be any sexuality you want me to be." Urd replied and this made things worse for Ranma who now had decided to go to mini Ranma and started to walk away.

"Hey, where'd Ranma go?"

Hotaru noticed mini Ranma walking away and squealed in delight "kawaii…" Hotaru said as she bent down and picked up mini Ranma and Setsuna wondered what Hotaru had picked up and looked over the younger girls shoulder and saw mini Ranma standing in the palm of her hand muttering something under his breath with his hands in his pockets.

"Hello their Ranma."

"Not a word to anyone." Ranma replied before he looked up and saw Urd floating through the air "same goes to you." Ranma said to Urd as the other two Outer senshi came to look what was going on "how kawaii, I want to put him in a jar now." Haruka said "NO JARS!" Ranma shouted before Hotaru held him close to her chest "err, I think that Ranma needs to breathe." Urd said pointing to her brother who was going red in the face.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?"

"You have no idea Ranma." Urd replied slyly as she took mini Ranma from Hotaru who pouted and made her way back to the TV and disappeared into it and the Outer senshi looked at each other, meanwhile mini Ranma and Urd arrived back at their apartment and mini Ranma jumped off her hand and returned to his normal size "hey, where's Mara?" Ranma asked.

"She got a call from the office about a new demon or something."

"Ah, I see." Ranma replied before continuing "you hungry?" Urd nodded her head and Ranma goes into the kitchen and cooks something for the both of them to eat and returns an hour later with two plates of food and hands Urd a plate "I never knew you could cook?" Urd said before she dug into the food on the plate and quickly finished the meal "now, where's the sake?" Urd said.

"You drank it all last night remember?"

"I WHAT?" Urd screeched as Ranma finished his meal and took the plate from Urd "you heard me Urd." Ranma replied.

"This is a very serious no sake situation."

"Well then, you shouldn't have drunk it all last night." Ranma replied, meanwhile in Nifelheim Mara had gotten her assignment handed to her by Hild herself and started to red the file on the person "looks like I'm going to have to rope Ranma in for this one." The blond demon said to herself.

Meanwhile in Nekomi Belldandy was summoned back to Asgard leaving Keiichi alone with Skuld and chaos ensued with Keiichi constantly being chased by Skuld's latest Banpei model.

In Juuban Setsuna and Hotaru were dreaming about Ranma, meanwhile Ranma was sleeping on the sofa and Urd slept in his room dreaming of more sake than she could ever hope for.

Pairing vote so far:

Megumi: 2

Setsuna: 3

Hotaru: 5

Mara: 1

All: 2

Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru: 4

Megumi & Hotaru: 1

Hotaru & Mara: 1

Usagi, Urd & Mara: 1

Authors note: Looks like Hotaru so far… but matchup won't be decided till chap 9 or 10.

Reviewers of chapter 2 in reviewing order:

Innortal: Sorry 'bout that but I've been busy with BlindFaith.

Reaper2040: I have seen a few Megumi/Ranma matchups on fanfic websites.

Neverwinter: All shall be explained as the story goes on.

Trent Rayner: You're the only one to mention a relationship with all the mentioned so far.

DAPC: You're vote has been registered.

Guyver111: Keiichi is an average person also but he's got Bell.

The end: You're vote has been registered.

Jerry Uinpeg: That was Team Wolf II's idea.

Lightsfaith: Thanks.

Bobboky: Good point.

Xtor49: All shall be revealed later.

Shinji the good sharer: Usagi?

ChaosLordRanma: You're vote has been registered.

Anon: Yeah, soz about that.

Rootathell: It is a very strangebond indeed.

ChaosRonin: You're vote has been registered.

Goku90504: Is it?

Artymis Terun: I'll try to get around to it.

Firkraag: You will see more soon.

Chi Vayne: You're vote has been registered.

Tony: Looks like I was wrong about the all vote.

Ranger5: You've hit the head on the nail about what will happen to one of the Tendo's.

Authors note: Tux bashing in chapter 4…. R&R!

Snootchie-bootchies.


	4. The new goddess and demon

Hild's son

Chapter 4: the new goddess and demon

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

Authors note: Let the Tux and Mars bashing begin!

Mara reappeared back at the apartment just as Ranma and Urd settle down for breakfast "Ranma, you aren't going to believe this." Mara said before she handed the file over to Ranma who started to read it "what is it?" Urd asked.

"New demon, and by the looks of it Bell might be dropping by in a moment."

Ranma hands over the file to Urd who starts to read it just as Belldandy arrived with a file of her own "guess you here for the other one then." Mara said to Belldandy as Ranma walked over to a window "we should get going it's going to be a long day where we're going." Ranma said as he disappeared into the window, Belldandy, Urd and Mara do the same.

The Tendo's

Kasumi and Nabiki sat in the latter's room remembering the things that Ranma had done "he never did anything wrong, but Akane…"

"May I come in?"

"Kasumi, was that you?" Nabiki asked and Kasumi shook her head and they both turned to a mirror and saw Belldandy in the mirror "err sure…" Nabiki said and could only stare "oh my, where are the others?" Bell asked making Kasumi and Nabiki look at each other "others?" Kasumi asked when Ranma appeared out of the window "sorry I'm late Bell." Ranma said and walked over to a CD case on Nabiki's table and opened the case and Mara appeared out of the CD "Nabiki, where's you're video phone?" Ranma asked.

"Err, yeah it's right here." Nabiki said handing her videophone over to Ranma who opened it and Urd appeared out of the videophone.

"We all here… good."

"What's this all about?" Nabiki asked.

"I'll explain that one." Ranma said before continuing, "These two are my sisters Belldandy, goddess of the present and my twin sister Urd, goddess of the past and ahem… self declared goddess of love also president of the S&M club at Nekomi Tech… and this is Mara, my oldest friend and partner in crime." Ranma explained and pointed to Bell, Urd and Mara when Urd decided to take over for Ranma.

"Basically what my brother is trying to say you two have a chance to get out of here."

"Oh my, but what about father and Akane?" Kasumi asked as Ranma walked to the door "screw them, you honestly have no idea what they have done… especially Genma and Soun… oh boy those two are going straight to hell." Ranma replied.

"Ranma was right, this Kasumi does remind me of Bell." Urd said.

"Oh my, really?" Belldandy and Kasumi said at the same time making Nabiki sweat drop "basically what my sister is trying to say Kasumi becomes a goddess and Nabiki becomes a demon that is if you both agree to it." Ranma said as he looked at the two young women.

"Well, I'm up for it what about you Kas?"

"But…" Kasumi said and Ranma cut her off "look at it this way, you had to give up your childhood to look after your family when Kimiko died and ever since then Soun and Akane have always relied on you to do stuff around the house, sorry I had to tell you that, but it's the truth." Ranma said as he looked at the door than at Kasumi and the look on her face.

"I'll do it."

"Well then, it's time to go." Mara said as she clapped her hands together before rubbing them together as Ranma walks to the window "you know where to find me if you need me." Ranma said before he vanished into the window and Mara took Nabiki to Nifelheim and Belldandy and Urd took Kasumi to Asgard.

Nifelheim

Mara took Nabiki to meet Hild, Nabiki didn't know what to expect as she was led to Hild's chambers "relax, Hild Sama won't bite." Mara told Nabiki before they entered Hild's chambers "ah Mara, how is my son?" Hild asked.

"He's fine boss." Mara replied when Hild's attention turned to Nabiki "ah, so you're the new demon?" Hild asked and Nabiki nodded her head in reply "you can say something, I don't bite."

"Okay Hild Sama."

Hild smiles and tells Nabiki about her son's mission and his twin sister and what they were doing on Midgard and about the duties of being of being a demon including the pros and cons going with the job, in Asgard the same was being said to Kasumi by Ranma and Urd's father the big guy himself Kami Sama.

Meanwhile Ranma arrived back at his apartment and found a letter posted through the letterbox and picked it up and read what was on it 'come to the school alone demon.' It said before Ranma screwed it up and vanished and reappeared on top of Juuban High.

"I'm here."

The Inner senshi and that _twat_ Tuxedo Kamen appear "in the name of…" Sailor Moon never got to finish her sentence "love and justice yadda yadda yadda, heard it all before." Ranma said.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERPUT MY SPEECH DEMON!"

"I'm a demon, so what." Ranma replied as he put his hands in his pockets and couldn't care less "now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to my apartment." Ranma said and turned round "halt foul demon."

When Ranma heard that he turned round and rolled his sleeves up "what kind of wuss uses young women as shields." Ranma said as he walks forward and Mars throws a fireball at him and he walks straight through the fireball without a scratch and disappeared and reappeared behind penguin man and dropped kicked him in the back and the Inner senshi watched as Tux boy got his ass royally handed to him.

"Anyone else?"

Mars decides to get involved and also got her ass royally handed to her "just thought you'd like to know that those two have been sleeping together behind your back Moon." Ranma said pointing to Mars and Tux boy who had a rose somewhere that it shouldn't be and started to walk away when Mars got up and pulled out on of her demon wards and Ranma clicked his fingers and the ward burned and laid on the floor in ashes and cast a spell to remove Tux boys clothing so that he would have to walk home like that and the rose was still where it was put as Ranma started to walk away and the Inner senshi still attacked him and got their asses handed to them on a silver platter before Ranma vanished and reappeared back in his apartment.

"And where have you been?"

"Nowhere special Urd." Ranma replied when Mara came out of the kitchen with her trainee in tow "hey Nabiki." Ranma said and Nabiki looked at Ranma and smiled at him.

"Hello Ranma."

"So Mara, this is your student?" Ranma asked and sighed mentally another housemate is now added to the household "so Urd, what's Kasumi the goddess of?" Ranma asked, "It seems that Kasumi is to the goddess of relationships." Urd replied.

"Hope she does well in her new job." Ranma said.

Ranma goes to sit down on the sofa and the two demons sit on either side of him and lean their heads on his shoulders and Ranma sighed, "Why can't I ever get a break?" Ranma asked "and what's that meant to mean?" Nabiki asked.

"Guess is should tell you then, long before my relationship with Mara I was in a relationship with a female demon named Reika I asked her to marry me and she said yes but when the god the doublet system matched her with died she died. I didn't really care for a few centuries after her death."

Later

Ranma walks through the streets at night with his hands in his pockets thinking back to the times he had shared on Midgard with Reika how they used to walk down the streets hand in hand "foul demon." Tux boy said.

"Don't you ever get the idea of backing off?"

"I am Tuxedo…" the moron never finished what he said because Ranma wasn't in the mood and lunged at the idiot and it soon turned into a mini brawl between the two and about an hour later Tux boy was hanging from a tree in his tighty whiteys with a sign that said I am an idiot hanging around his neck before Ranma decided to go back to his apartment and found all the others asleep.

Pairing vote so far:

Megumi: 2

Setsuna: 3

Hotaru: 9

Mara: 1

All: 4

Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru: 9

Hotaru & Mara: 2

Usagi, Urd & Mara: 2

Usagi, Urd, Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru: 3

Hotaru & Setsuna: 2

Any other goddess: 1

It's a tie with Hotaru/Ranma and Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru so far.

Reviewers in order of those who reviewed:

YHabiki: I just wanted to try something different.

Innortal: Cheers.

Blitz1775: Thanks.

Lightsfaith: Good point.

PbookR: Your vote is registered.

Striker1346: Sure does.

Jerry Unipeg: You got the idea.

Ryuuoh: You will.

Dark dragon mage: Cheers.

Neko: Will do.

Sky: Okay.

Darkepyon: Will do.

Xtor49: True, and there will be lots more Tux bashing.

Dragon Man 180: Okay.

Steven: I will continue it.

Shinji the good sharer: Not a bad idea.

Shakeval: Hotaru has to be one of the most popular ones in Ranma/SM crossovers.

Just a vote: You got it.

Gelionlegends: More betrayal and deceit to come.

Artymis Terun: This is just the tip of the Antarctic for that twat Tux boy.

Slade13: I'm working on that.

Lord Rance: K.

Shadow.R.Chaos: I got loads more twists and turns.

Deus-Ex-Machina: Righto skip.

Lokichaosgod: Sure thing.

R&R!


	5. The uninvited guest

Hild's son

Chapter 5: The uninvited guest

Disclaimer: You all know the drill by now.

Authors note: 116 reviews so far… bloody hell fire.

Tux boy was still hanging from the tree in his tighty whiteys with the sign still hung around his neck and he hoped that no one would she him like this that is until Setsuna showed up with a digital camera and took a photo of the moron before walking off and laughing.

"Curse you Ranma, I will make you pay!"

Meanwhile Ranma was sleeping on the sofa while Mara was teaching Nabiki how to fly and Mara shows her the basics by levitating off the floor "now you try." Mara told Nabiki as she touched back down on the ground and Nabiki tries it and manages to take off and hovers over Ranma before falling on top of Ranma.

"OOF!"

"Err, sorry about that Ranma." Nabiki said before getting off Ranma "it's okay Nabiki, just be careful next time." Ranma replied before sitting up.

"Where did you go last night?"

"An idiot dressed up like a penguin got into a fight with me last night." Ranma replied as he went into the kitchen and made himself some breakfast as the phone rang and Urd answers it "okay, I'll go get him." Ranma heard.

"Hey Ranma, it's father."

Ranma walks out of the kitchen and takes the phone from Urd "yeah, right I got it… okay father." Ranma said before he put the phone down and looked at his sister "what did father want?" Urd asked when Mara joined in the conversation "what did the old fart want?" Mara asked.

"That 'old fart' happens to be my father."

"Sorry Ranma, but you know how we demons are." Mara replied.

Ranma nodded back in response to what Mara said, "It seems that father wants us to go to the temple for something." Ranma said and walked over to a window and disappeared into it and Urd looked at Mara and Nabiki "you two coming?" she asked before disappearing into the TV set and the two demons shrug their shoulders as Mara pulls out a CD and grabs Nabiki's wrist and they both disappeared into the CD and each of them made it to the temple.

"Well, here we are." Urd said.

They all make their way into the temple and find Belldandy and Skuld waiting for them, Skuld had Banpei by her side "I'll never get used to that damned contraption." Ranma said and Skuld's machine beeped at him "hey Skuld, translation please?"

"That's the first time I've ever heard a demon said please."

"Skuld, you're my youngest sister." Ranma said before looking at Belldandy "how's Kasumi's training coming along?" Ranma finished.

"Very well."

"Anyway, why did father call for us four?" Urd asked as she sat down and Bell went to do some cooking and Ranma goes to talk to Belldandy about something.

Nerima

The remaining NWC members had gathered at the Nekohanten and all sat in a back room of the restaurant "what's this all about?" Akane asked as Cologne walked into the room "I have recently discovered an exorcism technique which if done correctly will relieve son in law of the demon that possesses him." The old bat said and everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"Now all we need to do is find that ungrateful boy."

Nekomi

Belldandy and Ranma were walking and talking in the temple gardens and Urd watched them from the back porch when Mara stood beside her "what are they talking about?" Mara asked and Urd looked at the blonde demon "I don't know Mara, he always talked to Bell about things I'll never know."

"Ranma, is their anyone special in your life?"

"Not really Bell, I've never really gotten over Reika." Ranma replied as Bell looked at him as they continued walking through the temple grounds "you know Keiichi is a very lucky guy." Ranma added as they continued on their walk, back at the temple Skuld was working on something when Urd walked into her room.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to know if you have any listening devices or something?" Urd replied and Skuld started to go through some of her inventions and picked up one that looked like something from a Star Wars movie, "this is the…"

"I don't want to know what it is, will it work?"

"It will work." Skuld replied proudly as Urd took the device from Skuld and leaves and Skuld goes back to work on whatever she was working on, outside Urd was trying to get the device working and wanted to know what Ranma and Belldandy were talking about.

Mara and Nabiki were sat in the living room of the temple both bored and had nothing to do "why did we come here?" Nabiki asked Mara who shrugged her shoulders in response and layback down on the floor in boredom when Peorth arrived at the temple just as Ranma and Belldandy walked in.

"YOU!" Peorth and Ranma shout at each other.

"And I regret saying I'm bored." Nabiki said as Mara sat up and watched the argument between Peorth and Ranma with interest as Peorth calls out Gorgeous Rose trying to make Ranma back down he stands defiantly.

"What do you want Peorth?" Ranma asked.

"Revenge answer your question?" Peorth answered Ranma's question as Ranma said a binding spell, which made Gorgeous Rose disappear "that incident had nothing to do with me, I've been after that pervert demon for a while and you just jumped to conclusions." Ranma said.

"I'm home."

Keiichi walked in on the scene with Megumi in tow and the two mortals wondered what was going on "I miss something?" Keiichi asked.

"No, Peorth was just going."

Ranma looked at Peorth who glared at him but decided to leave and goes into another room and goes back up to Asgard, Megumi looked at Ranma and blushed when Ranma looked at her "hi I'm Megumi, Keiichi's my older brother." She said.

"I'm heading off home."

Ranma leaves the room and finds a room with a window and vanishes into it and reappears at his apartment and sits down in a chair and goes back to reading his book when Mara and Nabiki returned from Nekomi "get bored or something?" Ranma asked without looking from the book.

Much later

Ranma had just beaten the crap out of Tux boy again and picked him up with one hand "you ever try anything like this again and _I_ will severely hurt you." He said before dropping him and started to walk away when Mars arrived on the scene.

"You wanna play with fire huh?"

"I'm a demon, I've played with fires more hotter than your pitiful excuses of a fire." Ranma replied before Mars attacks and Ranma dodges all of Mars attacks easily and effortlessly "my turn." Ranma said and used a force attack on her and watched as she was sent flying backwards from the attack just as the other senshi arrived and Ranma started to walk away "I'd curb these two if I were you." He said as he walked into the darkness and the senshi looked at Tux boy and Mars.

"I think he's right."

Moon transforms into princess Serenity and looks at Tux and Mars "I think I'll take away your powers for a while." She said and summoned the silver crystal (or whatever the hell it's called) and pointed it at the two and took away their powers and they turned to leave and walked away leaving their two former comrades alone, the Outers go back to their apartment.

Ranma goes back to the apartment that he was living in on Midgard, when he gets to the apartment and goes inside he finds his housemates waiting for him "and where have you been?" Mara asked as Ranma walked past her "what are you, my mother?" he replied.

"If anything happened to you, I don't know what Hild Sama would do to me."

"Relax Mara, nothing will happen to me." Ranma replied as he sat down on the sofa and picked up his book and carried on reading from where he left off, Mara went off to the bedroom that she now shared with Nabiki her student and laid down on the bed and started to think back to just before Ranma left all those years ago and sighed.

Flashback

Ranma stands in a park in Nifelheim with his hands in the pockets of his trousers waiting for Mara to show up and ten minutes later Mara showed up "what's this all about?" she asked and Ranma looked at her.

"Mara, you've always been there for me when I needed help."

"What are you talking about Ranma?" Mara asked "I'm sorry Mara, I've got to go to Midgard on urgent business and…"

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?"

"I'm really sorry Mara, but it's urgent and I don't know how long I'll be on Midgard." Ranma replied and started to walk away and Mara caught up with him "I'll go with you." Mara pleaded making Ranma stop and look at her.

"I wish you could come with me."

"Why can't I?" she asked, "Happosai has escaped to Midgard and I've been sent to retrieve him." He replied when Mara put a hand on his shoulder and he turned round and kissed him making Ranma return the kiss before Mara pulls away.

"You better come back… or else."

"I will Mara." Ranma said as he walked away.

End flashback

Pairing votes… so far

Megumi: 2

Setsuna: 3

Hotaru: 12

Mara: 2

All: 5

Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru: 22

Hotaru & Mara: 2

A.O.G: 1

Megumi & Hotaru: 2

Nabiki: 1

Usagi, Setsuna & Hotaru: 1

Nabiki, Kasumi, Hotaru & Setsuna: 1

Usagi, Hotaru, Mara, Urd & Setsuna: 1

Authors note: I've changed my name to my name on LOSERS PARADISE…. R&R! plus I'm working on a GD/Ranma crossover.


	6. We're a happy family

Hild's son

Chapter 6: We're a happy family

Ranma chases Happosai down the streets of Juuban late at the early hours of the morning "c'mere you." Ranma shouted as he gave chase to the old pervert, he chased the old pervert down an alley, which led to a dead end.

"It's time for you to go back."

"I'm having way too much fun." Happosai said as he looked around for a means of an escape as Ranma started to walk down the alley towards Happosai and started to crack his knuckles "this is for all the times that you did something stupid posing as a mortal."

Ranma catches Happosai and they both disappear to Nifelheim and Ranma, holding the struggling Happosai as he runs down to the dungeons and hands Happosai over to the biggest and nastiest looking demon he could find who took Happosai from him and puts him in the darkest cell that he knew of.

"Be careful with that one."

"Will do." The demon replied before he threw Happosai into the cell, Happosai landed face first into the wall and slides down the wall and hears Ranma's laugh in the distance. Ranma goes to see his mother.

"Ah Ranma, have you caught him yet?"

"Yeah, just brought him back now." Ranma replied.

"Good, I've heard some rather interesting things about you." Hild replied making Ranma look at his mother with a puzzled look on his face "when were you going to tell me about all those women that you've been with?" Hild asked.

"They're just some people that I know mom."

"How's my little girl?"

"Urd's fine, she asked me to talk to you about something." Ranma said to his mother "what about?" his mother asked.

"Urd's told me that you want her to become a full demon."

"Yes, so we can be a family again." Hild replied.

"Mom, we are a family though she's working for father and I'm working for you." Ranma said making his mother realise something "you're right we are a family, what are you going to do now?"

"Get blind drunk and sleep off the hangover."

Midgard

At the home of the Outers Hotaru and Setsuna were talking about things while Haruka and Michiru were still asleep.

"What do you honestly think of Ranma Hotaru?" Setsuna asked.

Hotaru blushed at this question and looked at the floor "I… err." Was all she could say when the two lovers walked into the room together "you two talking about Ranma?" Haruka asked and looked at the two women blushing wildly.

Nerima

Cologne had sent a message to the tribe asking for some help and she got a reply from the tribe in person when they sent five warriors to Nerima to take Ranma back to the tribe no matter what cost.

Nekomi

Urd went to visit her sisters out of boredom leaving Mara and Nabiki alone back at the apartment that she also shared with her twin, Urd finds Bell in the kitchen humming away to herself "can I ask you something Bell?"

Belldandy stopped what she was doing and looked at her older sister "yes?" she asked.

"What do you and Ranma talk about?"

"Not a lot." Belldandy replied before going back to what she was doing and humming frustrating Urd a lot as she went to her room to do some work on her potions.

Juuban

Mara and her student were bored and had nothing to do; sure they could cause a little bit of chaos but they decided against it and decided to watch some TV instead "Mara, how long have you known Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

"I've known him since we were kids, we also had a relationship back then."

"What's he really like?" Nabiki asked.

"For a demon he has a very high sense of honour, what about the Ranma that you knew?"

"A loud mouthed braggart that kept his word." Nabiki replied making Mara laugh "what's so funny?"

"That sounds nothing like the Ranma I know."

Nifelheim

Ranma sits in a bar in Nifelheim talking to some old friends only to find out that some of the old gang have passed on and they hold a moment of silence to remember them before they leave the bar and go to revisit old haunts and other various places from when he was growing up in Nifelheim.

"It's been too long." Ranma said.

"Sure has been."

"What are your plans now Ranma?" someone asked him "get blind drunk, sleep it off and go back to Midgard and live out life until I'm called for." Ranma replied as they walked into another bar and start drinking.

Next day

Ranma just about manages to pull himself out of a window and lands with a thud and crawls over to the sofa and curls up into a ball in front of the sofa and goes to sleep a few hours later he was woken up by Urd "Ranma, get up."

"Whaaaaaaaat?"

"Could you make breakfast please, we're starving." Urd asked making Ranma curl up into a tighter ball making Urd prod him with her foot.

"Get up now or else I'll bring the whip out."

Urd started to get annoyed by Ranma's non-movements and pulled out a whip from nowhere and got ready to crack the whip just as Mara and Nabiki entered the scene "Urd I always knew you were into some kinky shit, but this really does take the piss."

Nabiki looked at Urd then at Ranma who lifted an arm and pointed to the door "door." He said and five seconds later someone knocked on the door and the women looked at each other "Urd, put that whip away and help pick him up." Mara said before she went to answer the door and opens it to reveal a certain green haired woman.

"Is Ranma in?"

Mara looked at Urd and Nabiki as they picked up Ranma then back at the green haired woman "err yeah, he's up."

"May I come in and talk to him?"

"Sure, come on in." Mara said and stood to one side and let the green haired woman in and closed the door behind her and goes to sit down on the sofa next to Ranma and helped prop him up before Mara started to lightly slap his face to wake him up.

"Can I talk to Ranma in private?"

"Sure." Mara said dragging Urd and Nabiki out of the room and into a bedroom "Mara, what's this all about?" Urd asked.

"Have you ever seen Ranma talking openly to a woman especially with a rack like that?"

"Come to think of it, no." Urd replied.

In the lounge Ranma looked around "sorry about that Setsuna, what can I do for you?" Ranma asked.

"It's Hotaru, I'm really worried about her."

"I'll drop by tomorrow to talk to her." Ranma replied before they started to talk about things.

Authors note 1: Did anyone spot the new plot?

Pairing votes so far:

Megumi: 2

Hotaru: 18

Setsuna: 3

Mara: 2

All: 7

Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru: 26

Hotaru & Mara: 2

A.O.G: 1

Megumi & Hotaru: 4

Nabiki: 1

Usagi, Setsuna & Hotaru: 1

Nabiki: Kasumi, Hotaru & Setsuna: 1

Usagi, Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru: 1

Nabiki & Kasumi: 1

Usagi, Urd & Mara: 2

Authors note 2: I've been busy writing a Ranma/Brianna gold diggers cross over and two more gold diggers/Ranma stories for TWII and Mirai 12 and before I leave I'll leave you with a thought and think really hard about this "The world is like a ride at an amusement park. It goes up and down and round and round. It has thrills and chills and it's very brightly coloured and it's very loud and it's fun, for a while. Some people have been on the ride for a long time and they begin to question, is this real, or is this just a ride? And other people have remembered, and they come back to us, they say, "hey - don't worry, don't be afraid, ever, because, this is just a ride..." And we... kill those people."…. The late great Bill Hicks.

R&R!


	7. Boredom sets in

Hild's son

Chapter 7: Boredom sets in

Disclaimer: You all know the drill by now

Authors note 1: A.O.G any other goddess

Ranma goes to visit the Outers and to find out what's bothering Hotaru, when he gets to the Outers apartment he knocks on the door and Michiru answered it "glad you could make it." She said standing to one side and letting Ranma walk in and closes the door behind him and follows Ranma to the lounge.

"Where's the squirt?" Ranma asked and Haruka pointed upstairs and Ranma went upstairs and Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna looked at each other.

"Hey squirt, it's me." Ranma said as he stood outside Hotaru's door and it opened before Hotaru pulled Ranma inside and glomped him "oh Ranma, I'm glad you came." She said.

"Hey calm down, I'm just here to find out what's bothering you." Ranma added.

"I just can't stop thinking about you Ranma." Hotaru replied and Ranma scratched the back of his head "I'm flattered Hotaru, but I'm a very old demon… even though I don't look like it, I've done a lot of things. Some I regret now and some I don't." Ranma added to the conversation making Hotaru let go of him.

"You don't think I'm cute?" Hotaru pouted making Ranma sweat drop and sweat nervously as he was treading on _very_ thin ice "look Hotaru, I do think you're cute but I'm only on holiday from my normal job in Nifelheim."

"Nifelheim?" Hotaru asked.

"My home, my mother is the queen of Nifelheim." Ranma told her.

"You're a demon prince?" Hotaru shouted whilst pointing at Ranma "yes I am, but that's not all my father happens to be Kami-Sama."

"Your half Kami?" she asked.

"Yes I am, but I choose to stay with my mother." Ranma told Hotaru who was now looking nervous "I haven't spoken to my father in years." He finished and looked at Hotaru and put a hand on her shoulder.

Downstairs the three other Outers were wondering what Hotaru and Ranma were doing "he better not be taking advantage of Hotaru." Haruka said and wanted to go upstairs and find out what was going on but Michiru and Setsuna stopped her.

"Ranma would never do that, he has a very high sense of honour." Setsuna said.

"Setsuna's right love, he would never take advantage of any woman." Michiru added before wrapping her arms around her lover's waist and leaned her head on Haruka's shoulders and started to kiss her neck and the two lovers went upstairs making Setsuna sigh before sitting back down.

"Hey Hotaru, fancy going somewhere?" Ranma asked.

"Thought you'd never ask." Hotaru said and latched onto his arm and they leave the apartment and Setsuna watched them from the window "two can play at this game." Setsuna said to herself and goes to her room to find an item of clothing to get Ranma's attention.

Urd was bored and wanted to do something to relieve the boredom of nothing happening and decided to watch some T.V and started flicking idly through the channels when Mara and Nabiki walked in and sat on either side of Urd and watched the T.V, elsewhere Ranma and Hotaru were walking through the streets of Juuban talking about things.

"So what's it like living in hell?" Hotaru asked.

"Demons don't live in hell, that's reserved for extremely bad people." Ranma replied.

"So let me get this straight, demons don't live in hell." Hotaru said and Ranma looked at her and nodded at her "you got that part right." He added.

"What about heaven?"

"Gods and Goddesses live in Asgard, even though I haven't been up there since I left with my mother." He told her before they stopped off at somewhere for something to eat and Ranma paid for the food before they left with their food.

"Something bothering you?" Hotaru asked Ranma.

"We're being followed." He replied and Hotaru looked around before Ranma pushed her out of the way, a second later an arrow was sticking out of the ground where Hotaru stood and Ranma bent down and picked the arrow up "Amazons." He said with disgust and snapped the arrow in half before throwing it onto the ground and they walked off. On a roof of a nearby building stood an Amazon holding a bow looking at the people with disgust before hopping off the roof.

"What was all that about?" Hotaru asked.

"When I was posing as a mortal I was in China with the moron and we came across a cursed training ground and the moron got cursed, me being a demon I can't be cursed so I made everyone think I was and we went to see some Amazons and the idiot ate the winnings for a tournament… and the rest is history." Ranma told her.

"Oh Ranma, why don't we go somewhere private?" Hotaru asked him.

"No, I _know_ what you're thinking." He replied making Hotaru pout at him.

"You're no fun." She replied looking at Ranma's back as he started to walk off then stopped "you coming or what?" he asked and Hotaru quickly caught up to him and they head back to the Outers apartment to take Hotaru home and then head back to his apartment. Twenty minutes later Ranma walked into his apartment and his 'house mates' looked at him.

"Okay, spill it what happened?" Urd asked.

"Nothing happened." Ranma replied and went to the kitchen to make something to eat and drink.

"He's hiding something." Nabiki said and Mara nodded back in response "no I'm not." Ranma replied from the kitchen and his housemates looked at each other.

"Hey Urd, do you have a truth potion or something?" Mara asked.

"I've got loads of them, but they're all at the temple in Nekomi." Urd replied.

"That's no use." Mara replied and went back to watching the T.V and sighed, "anyone got a deck of cards?" Nabiki asked and the other two shook their heads and sighed out of boredom as Ranma walked back into the lounge and looked at his housemates.

"Bored?" Ranma asked and they nodded back in response.

"It's been quiet lately." Mara said.

"Well it's about to get interesting." Ranma told them making them look at him, "What do you mean?" his sister asked.

"I'll explain later." He said before walking over to a window and disappearing and reappearing in Nifelheim and goes to see his mother about something and to collect something.

Authors note 2: Team Wolf II picked a random Goddess and it turned out to be Peorth… the little Peorth fiend and me and Mirai 12 found out that he cheated and so we're going to redo the A.O.G vote in the next chapter.

Pairings so far:

Megumi: 3

Hotaru: 29

Setsuna: 3

Mara: 2

All: 9

Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru: 32

Hotaru & Mara: 2

A.O.G: 1

Megumi & Hotaru: 4

Nabiki: 1

Usagi, Setsuna & Hotaru: 1

Nabiki: Kasumi, Hotaru & Setsuna: 2

Usagi, Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru: 2

Nabiki & Kasumi: 1

Usagi, Urd & Mara: 2


	8. Old friend

Hild's son

Chapter 8: Old friend

Disclaimer: You all know the drill

Ranma spent the night in Nifelheim after sorting something out with his mother and getting the gear that he needed and was now ready to go back to Midgard to get ready for a showdown with the Amazons and appeared through a window armed with a longbow and a quiver of black arrows and a sword that he named Hadafang after reading The Lord of the Rings trilogy strapped to his waist.

"You'll be needing these Mara." Ranma told her before putting the longbow down.

"Hey Ranma, what's with the sword?" Nabiki asked and Ranma took the sword out of its scabbard "what do you think will happen Nabiki?" Ranma replied as he put Hadafang away and sat down.

"How is mother?" Urd asked.

"She's fine. Oh Mara, guess who's dropping by later?" Ranma said making Mara look at him.

"Not her anything except her!" Mara shouted at Ranma before jumping up and going to find a place to hide, "what's wrong with Mara?" Nabiki asked.

"Someone Mara doesn't like is going to help us." Ranma told the demon in training as he took the belt holding Hadafang off and propped it against the nearest wall and went to sit down on a chair and waited for some more company to arrive and Nabiki went to find Mara.

"So, when's she coming here?" Urd asked.

"I bumped into her last night and boy has she got one hell of a choke hold now." Ranma added and looked at the time on his watch.

Nabiki managed to find Mara hiding in a cupboard in her mini Mara form and held out her hand for mini Mara to jump on which she does "why don't you like this person?" Nabiki asked.

"Her name's Sakura, she's really obsessive about me and Ranma." Mara told her student.

"How obsessive?" Nabiki asked.

"Very" Mara replied.

Meanwhile at the Outers Setsuna was going over her plans mentally when Hotaru walked past where she was sat whistling to herself (AN: you know when someone knows something you don't know and they won't stop it, it's one of those) "what are you so happy about?" Setsuna asked.

"No reason." Hotaru replied before heading to her room with a skip in her step and Setsuna sighed and went back to her plans.

Back at Ranma's apartment said person looks around making his sister looks at him "what's wrong?" Urd asked.

"Someone's talking about me, and I've got a _very_ good idea who it is." Ranma replied and took off his watch and placed it on the floor and watched as a demon came out of the watch and looked at Ranma before she glomped him.

"Ranma, it's so good to see you again." Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura, can you get off me so I can tell you what's going on." Ranma told her and she let go of him and Urd looked at the red haired demon and sighed, "Now calm down Sakura, think before you react… there are some people out there somewhere that are trying to kill me and Mara." Ranma told the red haired demon.

"Oh is that it, for a second I thought it was serious." Sakura replied and Ranma waited for what he said to sink in "WHAT!" came the reply, Mara and Nabiki winced in fear as they heard Sakura shouting and Ranma smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"Excellent." Ranma said.

"Where is Mara anyway?" Sakura asked and Ranma looked at her and lied "Mara is away at the moment doing an errand." He lied to Sakura and Urd looked at him and sighed.

Later

Ranma was walking through town with Sakura telling her about the things that he had done when he was posing as a mortal on Midgard "I'LL KILL 'EM!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura calm down, you can kill the panda if you want though." Ranma told her and she latched onto him like a proverbial leech and Ranma attempts to prize her off of him making people look at them.

Back at the apartment Mara had now come out of hiding from Sakura and sat down beginning to relax and sighs in boredom "why don't you go bug Keiichi?" Urd asked and Mara looked at her.

"I can't I've got orders to protect Ranma." Mara replied.

"Let me guess, mother told you?" Urd asked and Mara nodded back in response just as Ranma and Sakura returned and Mara looked at Sakura and Ranma could see the fear in Mara's eyes as Sakura let go of Ranma and jumped onto Mara and quickly latched onto her.

"Mara, it's good to see you again." Sakura said as Mara was reaching for Hadafang.

"Mara, you know a demon can't kill another demon." Ranma said and Mara cursed that rule and whoever came up with that rule.

"Sakura, would you please get off of me?" Mara asked.

"Wow, Mara actually said please." Urd said as Ranma went into the kitchen to make something to eat and came back half an hour later after having something to eat and passed a bottle of sake to Mara who looked like she desperately needed it.

"Thanks." Mara replied.

"Hey, it's nothing." Ranma replied and put a hand on her shoulder and Mara looked up at him and smiled at him and Ranma smiled back at her before he took his hand off her shoulder.

"Where's this one going to sleep?" Urd asked pointing at Sakura who glared at Urd.

"Well, there's a futon around here somewhere." Ranma said.

"I can always share with Mara or Ranma." Sakura said and Mara and Ranma looked at each other then at Sakura.

"You _are not_ sharing a bed with me." Mara told Sakura before Sakura looked at Ranma shook his head "I'll tell you what Sakura, I'll have the futon and you can have the sofa." Ranma said and Sakura nodded in response as Mara finished off the bottle of sake and was going to use it to hit Sakura over the head repeatedly but decided against it.

"So, what's the plan now?" Nabiki asked.

"We let them make the first move." Ranma told them.

Authors note: Sakura is basically the opposite of Skuld, way too cheerful for Ranma and Mara to handle… now onto the A.O.G vote, Team Wolf II, Mirai 12 and myself redid this and the winner is… Rind who will appear in the next chapter.

Pairings so far:

Megumi: 4

Hotaru: 33

Setsuna: 3

Mara: 2

All: 10

Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru: 35

Hotaru & Mara: 2

A.O.G: 1

Megumi & Hotaru: 4

Nabiki: 2

Usagi, Setsuna & Hotaru: 1

Nabiki: Kasumi, Hotaru & Setsuna: 2

Usagi, Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru: 3

Nabiki & Kasumi: 1

Usagi, Urd & Mara: 2


	9. The engagement

Hild's son

Chapter 9: The engagement

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

Ranma and Setsuna sit in a café talking about things "you want to tell me what Crystal Tokyo is all about?" Ranma asked making Setsuna look at him.

"How?" she asked.

"You've never met my youngest sister but she's the goddess of the future." Ranma replied as he paid for their drinks and they leave "Crystal Tokyo is a utopia where all humanity will live in peace where darkness will not exist." Setsuna told him making Ranma stop.

"Do you realize how many people will die?" Ranma told her and Setsuna looked at him "it's for the greater good." Came the reply from Setsuna as she looked at him "I'm not going to let it happen Setsuna, don't you want to see where humanity will go?" Ranma replied.

"I've seen where humanity will go without Crystal Tokyo." Setsuna told him as Ranma walked up to her.

"You're like I was once I never really cared about humanity, you only want to see what you want and not what other people want." He told her shocking Setsuna as he walked away and Setsuna went back to the apartment that she shared with the Outers and Ranma went back to his apartment.

"You'll never change Ranma."

Ranma stopped and turned round and looked at Rind sitting at a table outside a café and Ranma walks over to her "what can I do for the great warrior goddess?" Ranma asked doing a mock bow.

"Father sent me on an errand to find you." Rind replied as she stood up.

"What for?" Ranma asked.

"Father wants to speak to you." Rind replied as she shook Ranma's hand seeing as the last time they met was centuries ago and under the wrong circumstances and almost killed each other "I'm sort of busy at the moment Rind." Ranma replied and headed back to his apartment leaving Rind standing alone, when he gets back to the apartment he finds Mara asleep on the sofa and Ranma sighed.

"What's wrong?" Urd asked.

"I just bumped into Rind and she said that father wants to talk to me." Ranma replied.

"That's not all that's on your mind is it?" Urd asked.

"I confronted Setsuna about Crystal Tokyo and I told her I wasn't going to let it happen." Ranma replied before grabbing a blanket and put it over Mara "you're wondering about Sakura aren't you?" Ranma asked.

"Well seeing as you mentioned it." Urd replied.

"Sakura is a very special case, she used to be a mortal but inadvertently wished for demon hood, me and Mara took care of her for a few centuries." Ranma replied as he turned to look at Urd.

"Wow, she is a very special case." Urd replied.

"Anyway, where is Sakura?" Ranma asked.

"She and Nabiki went out clothes shopping." Urd replied.

Ranma sits on the floor and puts his hands behind his head "I wonder what father wants?" Ranma asked.

"Why don't you go find out?" Urd said to Ranma.

"If he wants me he knows where to find me." Ranma replied.

Elsewhere Sakura and Nabiki were at the local mall clothes shopping when they bump into the Inner senshi minus Rei.

"You're both friends of Ranma aren't you?" Usagi asked.

"What makes you say that?" Nabiki replied.

"The markings on your face." Ami replied.

"Yeah, where is he?" Minako asked with hearts in her eyes making Nabiki and Sakura sweat drop "he's, uh… busy at the moment." Nabiki told them.

"You two are very lucky." Makoto told them.

"Err thanks, well we've got to get going… bye." Nabiki said before grabbing Sakura by the wrist and dragged her away from the Inner senshi and stopped when they were out of their sight.

"If they hurt Ranma I'll hurt them!" Sakura said.

"You care a lot for Ranma." Nabiki asked and Sakura looked at her.

"He and Mara took care of me ages ago, he's like a brother to me." Sakura replied as they started to head back to the apartment, when they get back they find Ranma and Urd talking about things.

"We just bumped into some people that know you Ranma." Nabiki told him.

"One have odangos?" Ranma asked making Nabiki and Sakura nod back in response.

"Have they done anything to you Ranma?" Sakura asked making Ranma laugh.

"No Sakura, they're the Inner senshi." Ranma replied.

"Aren't you going to see father?" Urd asked.

"If he wants to talk to me he can come and get me himself." Ranma replied before standing up and reaching for Hadafang when Rind appeared in the room and grabbed hold of Ranma before she disappears.

Asgard

Rind and Ranma appear in Kami-Sama's office "what in the name of the father did you bring me here Rind?" Ranma asked.

"I ASKED HER TO BRING YOU HERE SON." Kami-Sama said.

"What for father." Ranma asked.

"I CAN ANSWER THAT QUESTION, I AM ENGAGING YOU TO RIND MY SON." Kami-Sama told Ranma.

"WHAT!" Ranma shouted.

"I will stay by my fiancés side." Rind replied making Ranma put his head in his hands.

"My life is other I had enough of this posing as Ranma Saotome, there are a few people who _are not_ going to like this." Ranma said.

Ranma and Rind disappear and reappear back in the apartment "Urd, we're going drinking tonight." Ranma told his sister.

"Why?" Urd asked.

"I'll explain when we get to wherever we're going to get drunk." Ranma replied and wondered into the kitchen and closed the door behind him and screamed before reopening the door.

Much later

Ranma and Urd sit at a bar drinking copious amounts of alcohol "what was bothering you earlier?" Urd asked.

"Father decided to engage me to Rind." Ranma replied making Urd choke on her drink.

"I can tell how you took the news but what about Rind?" Urd said.

"Didn't even seem phased." Ranma replied before picking up his drink.

"Mara's not going to be pleased is she?" Urd replied rubbing it in.

"And I know a few others who aren't going to be happy with this piece of news." Ranma replied.

Authors note: I went into a little bit of Sakura's past.

Pairings so far:

Megumi: 4

Hotaru: 39

Setsuna: 3

Mara: 2

All: 11

Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru: 40

Hotaru & Mara: 2

A.O.G: 1

Megumi & Hotaru: 4

Nabiki: 2

Usagi, Setsuna & Hotaru: 1

Nabiki: Kasumi, Hotaru & Setsuna: 2

Usagi, Setsuna, Mara & Hotaru: 3

Nabiki & Kasumi: 1

Usagi, Urd & Mara: 2


	10. The end of heartache

Hild's son

Chapter 10: The end of heartache

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

Authors note: Thought I'd give you the heads up, the war of the pairings is over… and I think everyone knows the winner!

Ranma woke up on the sofa his platinum hair was in his face and when he saw a certain lavender haired goddess asleep on the sofa with him he shrugs his shoulders and a second later he realized who it was "oh crap." Was all he could say when Mara walked in.

"I miss something?" Mara asked.

"You missed a lot of things, keep her busy whilst I got to see mother." Ranma told Mara as he pointed to Rind before he walked over to a window and disappeared into it and reappeared in Nifelheim and goes to see his mother about his engagement to Rind.

"Oh my son!" Hild said as she hugged him tightly.

"ACK!" was all Ranma could say as his mother hugged him tightly before letting him go.

"What can I do for my baby?" Hild asked.

"I need your help mom, you see father engaged me to Rind yesterday and I came here to see if there are any loop holes." Ranma said.

"WHAT! HE ENGAGED MY SON TO THAT VIOLENT HUSSY!" Hild screamed making Ranma back away.

"Calm down mom, could you just talk to father and sort this out." Ranma said and started to leave.

"Is there someone special in your life son?" Hild asked making him stop.

"Why do you ask?" Ranma said.

"You're my only son… plus I do want some grandchildren to spoil." His mother replied making Ranma sigh.

"You and Nodoka would get along just fine." Ranma told his mother.

Ranma leaves and Hild goes to Asgard to sort her son's engagement out and Ranma heads back to his apartment on Midgard and finds his flat mates except Mara and Rind celebrating and empty sake bottles littered around the apartment.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Urd asked making Ranma find out that Rind had told Urd and Sakura about the engagement.

"It was fathers stupid idea, I never even got a say in it." Ranma said making everyone look at him as he leaves and Mara goes after him and quickly catches up to him.

"Where are you going?" Mara asked.

"To see some friends, you coming with?" Ranma asked.

"Okay." Mara said and followed Ranma to the Outers apartment, when they got their Ranma knocked on the door and Haruka answered it.

"What can we do for you Ranma?" Haruka asked then noticed Mara and started to drool slightly when Mara leaned towards Ranma.

"Why is she drooling?" she asked.

"Haruka's a lesbian." Ranma replied when Hotaru walked past the door and saw Ranma and who Haruka was drooling at.

"Hello Ranma." Hotaru said and motioned for Ranma and Mara to come inside and to drag Haruka away from the door.

"Can I talk to you, Setsuna and Mara in private?" Ranma asked making Hotaru nod before she races off to find Setsuna making Mara look at him.

"What are you up to?" Mara asked.

"You'll find out." Ranma replied as Hotaru returned with Setsuna.

"What do you want Ranma?" Setsuna asked.

"Part of the reason I came here is to say I'm sorry about what I said to you, and can we talk somewhere private please?" he asked.

Setsuna motions for them to follow her to her bedroom and closed the door behind them "what do you want Ranma?" Setsuna asked.

"This." Ranma replied before he grabbed Setsuna by the shoulders and kissed her on the lips making Setsuna blush and Mara and Hotaru growl as Ranma pulls away from Setsuna who licked her lips.

"WHAT THE?" Mara and Hotaru shouted at once.

"Let me explain before this turns rather nasty." Ranma replied.

"Well, we're waiting." Mara replied.

"Well the truth is I love all three of you." He replied and braced himself for the beating of a lifetime expect the three women looked at each other.

"I'll show you two how it's done." Mara said and grabbed hold of Ranma and kissed him on the lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth and her hands started to drift south making Setsuna and Hotaru blush as Mara pulls away then looks at Hotaru.

"What?" Hotaru asked.

"Don't you want him?" Mara asked and Hotaru nodded back in response before she walked over to Ranma and grabbed his hand and led him out of the room and into her room and it took a couple of minutes to realize what Hotaru was up to.

Back at Ranma's apartment Urd suddenly sneezed, "what's wrong?" Nabiki asked.

"I think Ranma's getting laid, wanna go find out?" Urd replied.

"Err, no." Nabiki replied.

"Suit yourself." Urd said with a shrug and turned the TV on before diving into it and going to the Outers apartment to have a little fun leaving Nabiki and Sakura alone with Rind.

"How long have you known Ranma?" Nabiki asked Rind.

"A long time." Rind simply replied.

Rind starts to tell Nabiki about how she first met Ranma and why they almost killed each other centuries ago.

Later

Ranma, Urd and Mara returned from the Outers apartment each through their own methods of traveling "Urd, that wasn't funny." Ranma said to his twin sister who was laughing her head off.

"I miss something?" Nabiki asked.

"You missed something _really_ brilliant." Mara said as she latched onto Ranma's arm.

"Well, it was more like tying him down to a bed and a very small orgy going on." Urd replied before starting to laugh again.

"Hey, where's Rind?" Mara asked.

"She got called back up to Asgard." Sakura said whilst watching cartoons in a Mihoshi style.

"Urd, why don't you go see mother?" Ranma asked.

"You only want me out of the picture here so I can't tell Nabiki and Sakura what really happened… am I right?" Urd asked and Ranma nodded.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the idea." He replied before Mara dragged him off to one of the bedrooms.

Authors note: sorry it took so long, I've been busy with other things… R&R!


	11. Maternal instincts part 1

Hild's son

Chapter 11: Maternal instincts part 1

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

Authors note: I recently go the Tenchi Muyo OVA box set and what Washuu said in one of the episodes gave me an idea and here it is.

Setsuna was up late at night staring out of her window and sighed closing her eyes before reopening them and seeing Ranma in the window.

"You okay Suna-Chan?" Ranma asked.

"Not really, come on in." Setsuna replied and watched as Ranma pulled himself out of the window and stood in front of her.

"Care to talk about what's up?" Ranma asked as he put a hand on Setsuna's shoulder before she looked at him and smiled.

"I went to the Time Gates and I started to look at the different possibilities of what will happen, in one you were killed and in another…" Setsuna never finished what she said as she broke down into tears.

"What's wrong?" Ranma asked as he wiped away a tear.

"The other one showed me that I was pregnant." Setsuna replied before turning to look directly at Ranma before he hugged her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Children and me don't exactly mix." Ranma replied.

Setsuna looked at him "I do want to have a child, but my duties…" Setsuna said.

"I meant what I said about stopping Crystal Tokyo from happening." Ranma told her as Setsuna started to calm down as she stared into his eyes before she kissed him making Ranma return the kiss.

Outside Setsuna's room Hotaru stood outside her door thinking about what Setsuna had said to Ranma about children and started to blush whilst gently rubbing her stomach at the thought of carrying Ranma's child and smiled to herself when the door opened.

"Coming in Taru-Chan?" Ranma asked before Hotaru ran into the room and Ranma closed the door.

"Hotaru did you…" Setsuna said highly embarrassed as Hotaru nodded back.

"I heard everything you told Ranma." She replied as she sat down next to Setsuna.

"Why don't you like children?" Hotaru asked.

"Children have a gift in seeing ghosts amongst things." Ranma replied as Hotaru looked at him.

"What would have happened if you had married Akane?" Setsuna asked.

"Why don't you tell me, you are the time guardian after all?" Ranma told Setsuna leaving her wondering what he was going on about "you see, I'd have probably faked my own death or just simply vanish." He finished when Hotaru walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and pulls him in for a kiss when he realized something was wrong and pushed Hotaru down onto the floor just as the window shattered and an arrow embedded in the door.

"Damn Amazons." Was all he could say as he stood up and walked over to the window.

"You okay Ranma?" Setsuna and Hotaru asked at the same time.

" Yeah, know comes the trouble." He said in response.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm going to have to use another window to get back home." Ranma told them as he looked at the shards of glass on the floor.

"Can't you use one of the shards of glass?" Setsuna asked.

"It's not that simple, I need a full pane of glass to get from one place to another." He replied.

Setsuna and Hotaru look at each other and nod at each other "why don't you stay here for the night?" Setsuna asked.

"You sure, it's not going to turn into what you two took part in last time is it?" Ranma asked.

"Maybe?" Setsuna said huskily.

"You want it to?" Hotaru asked.

"I would like a peaceful sleep eventually." Ranma said like he had just signed his death warrant.

"Who knows what will happen." Hotaru whispered into his ear before going back to the bed and with Setsuna beckoned him over to the bed making him sigh in defeat and went over to the bed and sat down before Setsuna pulled him down onto the bed and Hotaru curled up to him as did Setsuna who sighed, Ranma put his arms around the two girls and pulled them towards his chest before they went to sleep.

"If only you could see me now mother." He said to himself when he heard the door open Haruka popped her head round the door to see what was going on and chuckled to herself at the sight in Setsuna's room.

"Not a word." He said quietly.

"Relax, nothing will be said." Haruka as she closed the door and goes to her room and climbs back into bed alongside her lover, Ranma sighed as he stared at the ceiling of Setsuna's room before he lightly kissed both Setsuna and Hotaru's foreheads and accidentally woke Setsuna up.

"Can we go somewhere quiet, just you and me?" Setsuna said huskily making Ranma's face go red as she stood up and gabbed Ranma by the wrist making him let go of Hotaru and knew what was coming and allowed himself to get dragged out of her room and to the bathroom and kept Haruka and Michiru up half the night.

"I wish they would stop so we could get some sleep." Haruka said.

"We're like that too you know." Michiru said to he lover before she started to kiss Haruka's neck making the latter moan. (Think I'll end that scene here because I really do have an over active imagination.)

Hotaru woke up and wondered where Ranma and Setsuna went and took a pretty good idea what she was doing with Ranma making her pout and she waited for them to come back into the bedroom but that was never to happen.

"Why do I miss all the fun?" she asked herself.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Setsuna and Ranma lay on the floor, his arms wrapped around her waist and Setsuna smiled as she gently rubbed her stomach at the thought of being pregnant.

Authors note: See you in part 2 of this chapter… R&R


	12. Maternal instincts part 2

Hild's son

Chapter 12: Maternal instincts part 2

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

Authors note: This is set twenty-four hours after the last chapter.

Mara sat in her bedroom on her bed with her knees up to her chest sobbing when Ranma knocks on the door.

"Go away." Mara said.

"Look Mara, I'm coming in whether you like it or not." Ranma said just before he walked through the door with his hands in his pockets.

"I said go away!" Mara growled at him as he walked towards her.

"Look Mara, this is me that you're talking to." Ranma said to Mara as he put a hand on her shoulder and sat next to her before putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I… I want to have a child." Mara said to Ranma as she broke down into tears.

"Are you sure?" Ranma asked and Mara nodded back "I was talking to Setsuna last night and she mentioned something like this." He finished.

"Which one's Setsuna again?" Mara asked.

"The one with emerald green hair." Ranma replied as he comforted her before he wiped away her tears and she buried her face in his chest and started to sob away as he continued to comfort her "no offence Mara, but I'm not ready for children at least not yet." He told her.

"I… I understand Ranma." Mara said.

" I _do_ want some children eventually, mother wants some grandchildren to spoil." Ranma said making Mara look at him "that a promise?" she asked.

"Come on Mara, you know me better than most people will ever do." He told her making her giggle and Ranma smile slightly before he lightly kissed her head when he load over to the windowsill and saw mini Urd holding something making Ranma shake his head before mini Urd vanished.

"What's going on between those two?" Nabiki asked.

"They're just talking." Urd said as she noticed Sakura watching cartoons.

"You know for a demon she sure likes her cartoons." Nabiki said.

"Yeah." Urd replied.

Back to Ranma and Mara.

Ranma and Mara lay on the bed holding each other talking about things when Mara kissed Ranma who returned the kiss before Mara pulled away and looked at him with pleading eyes making Ranma smile.

"Please Ranma." Mara said.

"Mara I need you to make a promise." Ranma said.

"Why?" Mara replied.

"If something serious were to happen to me, I want you to take care of everyone." Ranma told her before kissing her again before taking each other's clothes off before getting down to business.

Several hours later

Urd had her ear to the door where Ranma and Mara were and started to grin like the cat ate the canary.

"What's going on between those two?" Nabiki asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Urd replied making Nabiki blush.

"You mean they're…" Nabiki said.

"Going at it like rabbits, who knows maybe I could become auntie Urd." Urd told Nabiki.

Nabiki was now slightly scared at what Urd said about becoming an aunt and went back to what she was doing while Urd kept on listening to Mara and Ranma's business in the bedroom.

"If only I could sort my own love life out." Urd said to herself.

At the Outers apartment

Setsuna and Hotaru sit on the bed in the latter's room talking about things when Setsuna puts her hands to her stomach.

"Do you think?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know." Setsuna replied.

"If you are, are going to tell him?" Hotaru asked.

"Of course I am, even though this will change the outcome of the future." Setsuna replied.

"Maybe Ranma's right, maybe we don't need Crystal Tokyo." Hotaru said making Setsuna look at her.

"Maybe he is." Setsuna replied before she smiled.

Back at Ranma's apartment

Ranma and Mara lay on the bed asleep, naked holding each other; Mara had a smile on her face as the slept together when Urd opened the door and looked at the two lover sleeping before she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"How are they?" Nabiki asked.

"Asleep." Urd replied before going into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of sake in one hand and two glasses in her other hand.

"What's the extra glass for?" Nabiki asked.

"You, from here on in it's either going to get better or worse." Urd said as she handed the other glass to Nabiki before sitting down next to Nabiki and put her glass down and opened the sake bottle and started to pour the sake into Nabiki's glass before pouring sake into her glass.

Back in the bedroom

Mara woke up and looked at Ranma as he slept and lightly kissed his forehead before she lay back down again and closed her eyes.

Elsewhere

Tux boy and Rei were looking at the NWC website and got the address of a certain restaurant and both agreed to visit the restaurant and tell them were Ranma is for revenge against Ranma.

Nerima

Ukyo had just closed up shop when she received a phone call.

"Konatsu, can you get that?" Ukyo shouted and the cross-dressing ninja answers the phone.

"Someone for you." Konatsu replied.

"Tell them we're closed." Ukyo replied.

"I did, they want to talk to you." Konatsu shouted back making Ukyo answer the call.

"Yes… I see… thank you." She said before she put the phone down.

"What was that about?" Konatsu asked.

"Someone knows where Ran-Chan is." Ukyo replied happily and went to get her battle spatula.

Back in Juuban

Ranma woke up and put a bed cover over Mara and got dressed and left the room.

"So, what did you and Mara talk about?" Urd asked.

"You know what we were doing Urd." Ranma replied.

"I wonder what mother would think of your love life?" Urd asked.

"Mother does want some grandchildren to spoil." Ranma said.

"Why?" Urd asked making Ranma shrug his shoulders.

"No idea why?" Ranma replied as he sat down.

Authors note: R&R!


	13. Keiichi’s engagement

Hild's son

Chapter 13: Keiichi's engagement

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

Authors note: Xtor, that was the original plan but I thought no he's got so much to go through.

Nekomi

Keiichi sat in his room holding a small box in his hands and opened it to reveal a wedding ring, he planed to propose to Bell and was waiting for the right time to ask her and closed the box before putting it away.

"Today's the day." Keiichi said to himself as he left his room and goes to find Bell.

Meanwhile Bell was sat on the porch humming to herself when Ranma sat next to her startling Bell "oh my, Ranma you startled me." She said.

"I have that effect on people." Ranma replied.

Belldandy giggled slightly at what Ranma said, "what can I do for you?" she asked.

"What? Can't I see my little sister?" Ranma said when Keiichi found Ranma and Bell talking.

"Bell, can I talk to you for a moment in private?" Keiichi asked before looking at Ranma before he stood up.

"I need to go talk to Skuld." Ranma said before he went inside to find Skuld, he found Skuld in her room working on something before knocking on her door.

"Who is it?" Skuld asked.

"Me." Ranma said before he walked through the door.

"What can I do for you?" Skuld asked whilst she was working on something.

"It seems that everyone is doing something, Keiichi and Bell are…" Ranma never finished his sentence when Skuld grabbed her hammer and goes to bash Keiichi again but Ranma follows her and they both find Keiichi on one knee in front of Bell.

"Well… this is rather unexpected." Ranma said.

"WHAT ARE YOU…" Skuld shouted before getting dragged away by Ranma.

"I think they want to be left alone." He said.

"He's going to do something perverted I know it." Skuld said to him.

"How do you for all we know he could be propos…" Skuld and Ranma realized where this conversation was going and in the blink of an eye they were on each side of the back door leading outside onto the porch.

"Bell-Chan… will you… marry me?" Keiichi asked as he pulled the small box out of his pocket and opened it.

Skuld wanted to jump out of hiding and bash Keiichi into the ground but Ranma stops her before pointing back outside and waited for Bell's answer.

"Yes." Belldandy replied.

"Let's go." Ranma whispered to Skuld before they leave and go back to Skuld's room "well, I better get going." Ranma said as he walked over to a window and vanished and reappeared back in his apartment.

"Hey, what's going on back home?" Urd asked from her spot on the sofa.

"Keiichi proposed to Bell." Ranma replied.

"WHAT?" Urd shouted.

"You heard me, me and Skuld saw it happen… but you never heard it from me." Ranma said.

"I never thought he had the balls to ask her." Urd replied.

"I'm going to have a few words with him." Ranma said as the phone rang and Mara answered it.

"It's for you Urd." Mara shouted before Urd walked over to Mara.

"Thanks." Urd said to Mara before Urd took the phone from Mara who went over to Ranma and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him and Ranma returns the kiss as Urd put the phone down.

"That was Keiichi." Urd said as Ranma pulled away from the kiss.

"Told you so." Ranma said.

"What did he want?" Mara asked.

"He just asked Bell to marry him." Urd replied as she went back to the sofa and started to flick through the channels on T.V. out of boredom "all these channels and nothing on." Urd added.

"Why don't we go visit Bell and Skuld?" Mara said.

"Yeah." Urd said before standing up and dives into the T.V.

"Aren't you going to bring Setsuna and Hotaru along?" Mara asked.

"Not today." Ranma said as he walked over to a window and disappeared into it as Mara walked over to a CD and did the same and they arrived at the Morisato residence.

"So, where's our new brother?" Urd asked.

"He's on the porch out back." Skuld said.

Ranma goes out the back to talk to Keiichi "can I have a word?" Ranma asked.

"Okay." Keiichi replied.

"If I find out that you've done anything bad to Bell, what Mara, Urd and Skuld have put you through will be nothing compared to what _I_ can do to you… got that?" Ranma told Keiichi.

"Yes." Keiichi replied quietly.

"Oh and welcome to the family." Ranma replied as he sat down next to Keiichi.

"Go inside now." Ranma said as he stood up.

"Why?" Keiichi asked.

"Just do it." Ranma said and walked out into the garden as Keiichi went inside wondering what Ranma was talking about.

"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!" shouted the lost one as he jumped through the air at Ranma who caught him by the throat.

"I am not the same Ranma you know, he is dead and if I see you anywhere near my family or friends _I will kill you_ and that goes for the rest of the NWC." Ranma said before dropping Ryoga.

"You mark my words Ranma Saotome I will kill you." Ryoga spat at Ranma.

"I'm not Ranma Saotome, I'm Ranma." He said before he turned round to go inside when Ryoga charged at him making Ranma turn round and throw a fireball at Ryoga and watched as it impacted sending him into a tree and appeared in front of Ryoga and pinned him to the tree.

"I said I will kill you, but not today." Ranma said letting go of Ryoga and goes back inside of the temple and found Urd drunk arguing with Skuld and Belldandy was trying to stop it.

"Let it go Bell, you should enjoy yourself." Ranma said and tried to break up the fight but to no avail.

Authors note: R&R!


	14. Meeting the mother

Hild's son

Chapter 14: Meeting the mother

Disclaimer: You all know the drill

Ranma meets Setsuna in the park after he got a phone call from her, he finds her sat on a park bench by herself and Ranma goes over to the bench.

"You wanted to see me Suna-Chan?" Ranma said.

"I'm scared Ranma." Setsuna replied.

"Why?" Ranma asked.

"I'm pregnant Ranma." Setsuna replied with tears in her eyes before she buried her head in his shoulder and started to cry as Ranma held her.

"There's someone I think you should meet." Ranma said to Setsuna and she looked at him.

"Who?" Setsuna asked.

"Come on." Ranma said as he held Setsuna's hand and they left and went back to his apartment, when they get there they find Urd drunk with empty sake bottles littered around the place.

"She always like this?" Setsuna asked.

"Pretty much yeah." Ranma replied.

"I can see that you're the level headed." Setsuna said before Ranma took her over to a window.

"Hold on to me tightly, if you let go you could end up anywhere." Ranma said as he put his free hand onto the window and pushed into it "here we go." He said before they both went into the window and Setsuna held tightly on to him and Ranma held on to Setsuna tightly before they arrived in Nifelheim.

"Welcome to Nifelheim, my home." Ranma said.

Setsuna looked around and saw other demons shopping and talking "it's so much like earth." She said.

"Well, a demon has to have some time to relax its not all work." Ranma replied before motioning for Setsuna to follow him and they arrive at the heart of Nifelheim.

"What is this place?" Setsuna asked.

"The main demon office, this is where my mother works." Ranma said before looking at Setsuna "don't worry, she doesn't bite often." Ranma added before they went inside.

"Hey Ranma." A female demon said to him.

"Hey." He replied as they continued on their way to meet Hild.

"You're pretty well known around here." Setsuna said.

"You'll understand why soon." Ranma replied before he stopped outside a pair of huge double doors and Ranma opens one of the doors and goes inside before poking his head back out.

"Just give me a couple of minutes okay Suna-Chan?" Ranma asked before he went back in and closed the door behind him.

"Err mom, there's someone I want you to meet." Ranma said.

"Really?" Hild asked.

"Yeah, just let me get her." Ranma replied before he went back to the doors and opened them and motioned for Setsuna to come in, when Setsuna entered the room she took hold of his hand.

"Oh, who is this?" Hild asked.

"This is Setsuna, mom she's carrying my child." He said and waited for it to happen.

"You mean I'm going to become a grandmother?" Hild asked before squealing like a high school girl.

"Is this normal?" Setsuna asked.

"Pretty much, she's always wanted some grandchildren to spoil I remember when I was growing up she would always tell me how she wanted some grandchildren." Ranma said before Hild hugged her son.

"Now son, I hope you will do the right thing." Hild said.

"Come on mom, you know me better than most demons." Ranma said.

Ranma stepped behind Setsuna and wrapped his hands around her waist and his hands rested on her stomach making Hild smile, it had been too long since she had seen him like this.

"How long are you staying for?" Hild asked.

"Probably just the night." Ranma replied.

"Okay then." Hild said before Ranma and Setsuna leave and head to Ranma's apartment in Nifelheim.

"Well, here we are." Ranma said and opened the door to his apartment and let Setsuna in first before he entered and closed the door behind him and sat down on a hair "do you want anything to eat or drink?" Ranma asked.

"No thank you." Setsuna said and looked around the room before she noticed a picture of Ranma and Mara.

"You're probably wondering about that photo of me and Mara." Ranma said and Setsuna nodded "me and Mara used to have a relationship before I was sent to Midgard." Ranma finished.

"I see." She said.

"Please sit down." Ranma said before she sat down on a sofa.

"I feel strange being here." Setsuna said.

"Not many mortals have been here." Ranma said before he gave Setsuna the tour of his apartment to show her where everything is.

"May I use you're bathroom?" Setsuna asked.

"You don't have to ask." Ranma said and Setsuna made her way to where the bathroom is and goes inside as Ranma went to the kitchen, inside the bathroom Setsuna put her hands on her stomach and smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

"I'm actually happy." She said to herself before using the toilet then washing her hands and leaves the bathroom and finds Ranma in his kitchen making something to eat for the both of them.

"You okay?" Ranma asked.

"Yes." Setsuna replied.

"You sure?" Ranma asked again before she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and lightly kissed his neck before he turned round and kissed her back before Setsuna grabbed him by the wrist and lead him to the bedroom for some time together.

A few hours later

Ranma and Setsuna lay naked together in bed, Setsuna was asleep and Ranma had his hands on her stomach and smiled as he rubbed her stomach before he lightly kissed Setsuna's neck lightly.

"What am I going to do about Mara and Hotaru?" He asked himself quietly not wanting to wake Setsuna up as he got out of the bed and went into the lounge and sat down on one of the chairs and started to think about things because he knew he would have to fight against the Amazons.

"I don't want to get Suna-Chan or my child involved in this battle." He muttered to himself.

Authors note: Anyone can use this idea try different pairings though…. R&R!


	15. The Outer Senshi find out

Hild's son

Chapter 15: The Outer Senshi find out

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

Ranma wakes up with Setsuna in his arms, his arms wrapped around her waist and his hands rested on her stomach and smiled as he gently rubbed her stomach.

"I'm going to be a father." He said to himself not wanting to wake Setsuna up.

"Mmm." Setsuna said as she woke up and looked at Ranma.

"Morning love." Ranma said before he leant over and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"Morning." Setsuna replied before climbing out of the bed and puts her clothes back on not noticing the first signs of her pregnancy, her slightly swollen stomach.

"Ready to go home?" he asked as he started to get dressed.

"Yes." She replied as she finished getting dressed and Ranma took hold of her and they both walked over to a window and Ranma pushed his hand into the window and they both disappear and arrive back at Ranma's apartment. "I should really be going." She said and left Ranma's apartment and goes back to the apartment that she shared with the outers, when she gets home Haruka and Michiru were sat in the lounge.

"Putting on some weight are we?" Haruka said.

"Actually I'm pregnant." Setsuna replied.

"WHAT!" Haruka and Michiru shouted.

"You heard me, and you've met the father of my child." Setsuna replied.

"You mean…" Haruka said and Setsuna nodded in response.

"What about Crystal Tokyo?" Michiru asked.

"It won't happen because of Mamarou and Rei." Setsuna replied before she went up to her room and took her top off and looked at herself in a full-length mirror and gently held her stomach when Hotaru came in.

"Spend the night with Ranma?" Hotaru asked.

"Yep and I also met his mother." Setsuna replied whilst rubbing her stomach.

"I'm so jealous." Hotaru replied.

"Why don't you two spend some time together?" Setsuna said.

"I'd like to, but I wouldn't know what to do." Hotaru replied.

"Just be yourself." Setsuna said before Hotaru left and headed over to Ranma's apartment.

Said person was sat in a chair reading a book, it seemed that Urd had drank too much when he and Setsuna spent the night in Nifelheim and was still asleep sleeping it off when Mara came out of her room.

"What did Setsuna want to see you about?" Mara asked.

Ranma looked from his book at Mara "I'm going to be a father." He replied.

"What?" Mara asked.

"Like I said, I'm going to be a father." Ranma replied.

"Congrats." Mara said and Ranma detected a hint of rejection in her voice making Ranma put his book down and walks over to Mara before hugging her, she buried her head in his shoulder sobbing.

"Shh, calm down." He said to her.

"But I want a child to call my own." Mara said.

"I know you do Mara." Ranma said to his demonic lover.

Mara removed her face from his shoulder and looked at him and Ranma wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Why don't we try for one?" Mara whispered huskily into his ear when they hear someone knock at the door and Ranma answers it and Hotaru latched onto him and he closed the door and walked back into the lounge.

"I seem to have a cling on." Ranma said making Mara groan.

"I'm so happy for Setsuna." Hotaru said.

"You knew before anyone else did didn't you?" Ranma asked as he managed to get Hotaru off him.

"She told me that she might be pregnant." Hotaru replied.

"How did Haruka and Michiru take it?" Ranma asked.

"I think that they're still in shock." Hotaru replied.

"I wonder how the Inner Senshi are going to take the news?" Ranma said.

"I don't know." Hotaru replied.

"Oh Ranma, I have an idea." Mara said huskily and leaned towards Ranma's head and whispered something in his ear making Ranma go red in the face before looking at Mara who had a catty grin on her face.

"I can't believe you would even think of that." Ranma replied.

"Think of what?" Hotaru asked.

"Nothing, anyway why are you visiting?" Ranma asked.

"I came to spend some time with you." Hotaru replied.

"Aww isn't that cute." Mara said.

Urd staggered out of her room and covered her eyes from the sunlight "it burns." Urd said before she sat down.

"Well that's what you get for drinking all night." Ranma said.

"It wasn't that much alcohol." Urd replied.

"Yes it was we cleared three shops out of their entire alcoholic stock." Mara said.

"It wasn't that bad." Urd replied.

"Yes it was, the looks from people that we got from people." Mara said.

"We ignored them though." Urd said.

"Yes and we nearly got arrested." Mara replied as she remembered last night.

"We got away though." Urd replied.

"Yeah, just about." Mara said making Ranma sigh.

"As you can tell Taru-Chan I'm the more level headed one." He told Hotaru who nodded back in response.

"I can tell." Hotaru replied as she tried to ignore the arguing between Urd and Mara before it got worse and Ranma had to break it up.

"Oi, calm down you two." Ranma said.

"Mara started it." Urd said.

"Did not." Mara replied.

"Look, I don't care who started it but please stop it." Ranma said.

"I agree with Ranma, we should stop arguing." Mara said.

"He's right, we should stop arguing." Urd said.

"Thank you." Ranma said.

Ranma goes back to the book he was reading and tried to ignore the stares that he was getting from Mara and Urd.

"Can you please stop staring?" Ranma asked.

"Sorry, we're both horny as hell." Mara said and Hotaru nodded in response to what Mara said.

"No." Ranma said simply.

"But…" Hotaru said.

"Anyway, where are Nabiki and Sakura?" Ranma asked.

"Nabiki has her first assignment to complete and Sakura went back to Nifelheim for a while." Mara said.

"Nabiki has her first assignment already?" Ranma asked and Mara nodded back in response.

Authors note: R&R!


	16. The Inner Senshi find out

Hild's son

Chapter 16: The Inner Senshi find out

Disclaimer: You all know the drill

Ranma had tux-boy pinned against a tree by his throat, blood pouring down his face because he attacked Ranma and being the idiot that he is, got his ass royally handed to him as Ranma brought his free arm back past his head and brought it forward very hard and fast breaking tux-boy's jaw in three different places before he lets go of him and walks off and heads back to his apartment, when he gets back to his apartment he climbs onto the sofa and tries to go sleep.

"Wake up." Urd said.

"Go 'way." He replied as he pulled the cover around him.

"Setsuna's here." Urd whispered in his ear and watched as he pulled the cover around him tighter.

"Mara, break out the whip!" Urd shouted to Mara who quickly came into the room holding a six-foot whip coiled up and handed it to Urd who uncoiled it and cracked it.

"That sounds painful." Mara said as she watched Urd walk over to Ranma and cracked the whip several times in an effort to get Ranma to move.

"It's not going to work, just let him sleep." Mara said.

"Well, okay I've got to go to Nekomi for a bit." Urd said before she turned on the television set and disappeared into it and Mara walked over to where Ranma sleeps and stripped off all her clothes and climbed into the makeshift bed with her lover and wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep with him.

Elsewhere the Outers were now holding the Senshi meetings seeing as they couldn't hold the meetings at the Hikawa shrine anymore because of Rei and tux-boy; Usagi was on time for once and the Inner Senshi were about to get quite a shock.

"We all here?" Michiru asked.

"Well, except for the two we kicked out… yeah." Haruka said.

The Senshi get down to the minutes of the meeting, which went smoothly, no arguments or anything.

"Any other business?" Usagi asked.

"Yes." Setsuna said before standing up "Hotaru and I have been seeing someone… well it's the same person, and I'm pregnant with his child." Setsuna finished.

"WHAT?" the Inners shouted.

"You heard me." Setsuna said.

"But what about Crystal Tokyo?" Usagi asked.

"It wont happen now." Setsuna replied.

"What about Chibi-Usa?" Usagi asked about her daughter from the future.

"I'm sure Ranma wouldn't mind helping," Setsuna said thus ending the meeting and the Inner Senshi left and decided to go for some ice cream to try and relieve the shock of Setsuna being pregnant and seeing someone and Crystal Tokyo along with Chibi-Usa won't exist.

Ukyo was standing outside Ranma's apartment; she wanted to make sure that this was the correct and was about to get one hell of a shock when the lost boy arrived and proceeded to bust the door down and proceed inside where Ukyo heard the sounds of a brawl going on before seeing a flying Ryoga take off from the doorway that had smoke coming out of it, when the smoke cleared Ukyo saw a very naked and angry Mara standing in the hallway.

"Stupid idiot!" Mara shouted when Ranma stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Something wrong love?" Ranma asked.

"Just some idiot trying to cop a fell of my breasts whilst shouting something about revenge." Mara said.

"Sounds like that stupid mortal Ryoga." Ranma said before kissing Mara's neck.

Ukyo decided that she had seen enough and went to save her 'fiancée' not realizing what will happen to her.

"Don't worry Ran-Chan I'll save you!" Ukyo shouted before pulling out her battle spatula and charged at Ranma and Mara when Mara saw Ukyo charging at them.

"Excuse me dear." Mara said and Ranma let go of Mara and Mara produced a fireball and threw it at Ukyo who took off in the opposite direction of the fireball once she saw it before Ranma wrapped his arms around her waist before Mara closed the door and they go back to Mara's room.

A few hours later

Hotaru and Setsuna head over to Ranma's apartment to talk to him, when they get there they walk right in because Ranma gave them a spare key.

"Ranma?" Hotaru shouted.

"In here." Ranma shouted from the bathroom before he walked out and dressed in a pair of jeans and a towel around his shoulders whilst using one end of the towel to dry part of his hair.

"Yes?" Ranma asked.

"We're bored." Setsuna said.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about that." Ranma replied as he stopped toweling his hair and put the towel round his shoulders.

"Oh, we can think of something to do." Hotaru said.

"Oh no, not today." Ranma replied as he walked over to Hotaru and kissed her and did the same to Setsuna and he gently rubbed her stomach and felt the life growing in Setsuna's womb and smiled.

"How's the baby?" Hotaru asked.

"Just fine." Ranma replied as he kissed Setsuna's neck making her giggle.

"Please don't stop.' Setsuna said.

Ranma takes Setsuna over to the couch and sits her down and starts to give Setsuna a massage before taking off her jacket and shirt before starting on her shoulders making her moan in pleasure and making Hotaru blush.

"Can you do the same for me please?" Hotaru asked making Ranma look at her.

"Sure thing just let me finish." Ranma said as he continued to give Setsuna a massage, once he finished with Setsuna he started to give Hotaru a massage when Mara came out of her room.

"When he gives a massage they're to die for." Mara said.

"They certainly are." Setsuna replied all flustered as she put her top back on before she sat down on a chair.

"Where's your sister?" Hotaru asked.

"Gone back to Nekomi for a bit, just me and Mara here for a while." Ranma said.

Setsuna and Hotaru got an idea in their head.

Authors note: R&R!


	17. Hotaru and Setsuna move in

Hild's son

Chapter 17: Hotaru and Setsuna move in

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

Hotaru and Setsuna had finished packing their bags and were ready to move in with Ranma, they just needed Haruka and her car to help move their stuff to Ranma's apartment, they find Haruka reading one of her adult magazines.

"Haruka, me and Hotaru are moving in with Ranma and could you give us a lift?" Setsuna asked and Haruka looked up from her magazine.

"Does Ranma know about this?" Haruka asked.

"No, and that's the beauty of it." Hotaru replied before smiling.

"Well then, let's get on with this then." Haruka said as she put her magazine down and stood up before helping Setsuna and Hotaru take their stuff out to the car and they pack their stuff into the car, once they got that done they got into the car and Haruka started it before driving off to Ranma's apartment.

"Are you sure he won't mind you two moving in with him?" Haruka asked.

"He won't mind." Setsuna said as she held her stomach and smiled.

They stop outside Ranma's apartment, Hotaru, Setsuna and Haruka get out and Hotaru takes out her key for Ranma's apartment and opened the door as Haruka and Setsuna brought in the bags, Ranma was still asleep on the sofa along with Mara in his arms.

"Just a little peek please?" Haruka asked.

"I wouldn't do that." Hotaru said.

"Why not?" Haruka asked.

"If you want to get fried, that's fine by us." Setsuna said.

Haruka decided against her idea incase she got fried if Mara woke up whilst Haruka was taking a little peek at Mara's goodies when Ranma woke up.

"Oh hey, what's going on?" Ranma asked.

"Well, me and Hotaru are moving in… if that's alright with you." Setsuna said.

"Fine by me." Ranma said.

He gets out of his bed only clad in his boxer shorts and helped move their bags into one of the spare rooms that wasn't in use at this exact moment in time, once they had finished he made breakfast for everybody even Haruka.

"Hey this is good." Haruka replied as she dug into the food.

"This is nothing." Ranma replied.

"Whatever happened to the real Ranma Saotome?" Haruka asked making Ranma stop.

"It's a long story." Ranma replied before going back to his breakfast.

"You're not going to tell us?" Hotaru asked.

"No." Ranma simply replied and finished his breakfast and went into the kitchen and returned a moment later.

"Why won't you tell us what happened?" Haruka asked.

"That's between me and three other people to know what happened that day." Ranma said hoping they would drop the subject that they were talking about.

After breakfast Haruka went back to her apartment leaving Ranma alone with Setsuna, Hotaru and Mara with him, once Hotaru and Setsuna settled into their new apartment Ranma sat down on his sofa and picked up his book and started to read from where he left off leaving Setsuna and Hotaru talking to Mara in one of the bedrooms.

"Why does he always read that book?" Hotaru asked.

"Have you ever tried to read war and peace?" Mara asked and Hotaru shook her head.

"No." Hotaru replied.

"I have, never got into it." Mara replied.

"Most people can't get into it." Setsuna added to the conversation before sighing out of boredom with nothing to do and Mara handed Setsuna an adult magazine.

"It's over there in the drawer." Mara said whilst pointing to a chest of drawers on the other side of the bedroom and Setsuna walked over to the chest of drawers and opened the top one and got something out and went to the bathroom.

A few hours later

Ranma had just finished making dinner for himself and his flat mates, once he finished cooking he shouted that dinner was ready and they came in and got the plates of food and started to dig into the food.

"You're a really good cook." Setsuna said.

"You learn a few things over the centuries, especially during the wild west." Ranma replied before digging into his meal. After dinner Ranma washed up the plates, once he finished washing up Hotaru came into the kitchen and wrapped her hands around his waist and put her head on his shoulder.

"What can I do for you?" Ranma asked.

"I want to have a child." Hotaru said making Ranma turn round.

"I've already got a child on the way, don't you think we should wait?" Ranma asked when Hotaru kissed him fully on the lips and Ranma wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss and it went further from there. Meanwhile Setsuna and Mara were talking about Ranma.

"So basically you're job is to keep Ranma safe?" Setsuna asked.

"Yep, sometimes it's a little hard." Mara replied.

They could hear the sounds coming from the kitchen between Ranma and Hotaru and both were jealous of what was going on in the kitchen between Ranma and Hotaru.

"You know we could always join in." Mara said.

"True." Setsuna replied before they both stand up and go into the kitchen and join in the fun.

Later

Ranma lay in a bed with his three lovers with him, his arms wrapped around Setsuna's waist with his hands resting on her stomach where his child is growing and smiled meanwhile in Nerima the Amazons were planning their next move in trying to force Ranma into the tribe, back in Juuban Setsuna had woken up just as Ranma had drifted off to sleep and smiled.

"Sleep well love." Setsuna whispered before she went back to sleep.

Morning

Hotaru woke up before the others and found that Ranma was already up and making breakfast when Hotaru walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Hotaru said.

"Morning, the others not up yet?" Ranma replied as he continued to make breakfast.

Authors note: If you've ever tried to read war & peace it's heavy reading…. R&R!


	18. Drawing battle lines

Hild's son

Chapter 18: Drawing battle lines

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

The NWC had joined forces with the Amazons to track down Ranma; two of the NWC knew where Ranma lived and gave the information to the others and they were ready to move out and bring back Ranma, at Ranma's end said person was sat on the sofa still reading war and peace with Setsuna and Mara on either side of him with their heads resting on his shoulders.

"Looks like it's going to be another quiet day again." Setsuna said.

"Uh huh." Mara said agreeing with Setsuna.

"I've got a feeling something's going to kick off today." Ranma said before he puts the book down and puts his arms around two of the women that he loves.

"You sure?" Setsuna asked.

"Since when have I ever been wrong?" Ranma asked.

"You want a list?" Setsuna replied.

"Let's not go that far dear." Ranma replied before Setsuna giggled and Mara laughed.

"You'll never change even after all the times we met over the centuries." Setsuna told him.

"Well I've fought for freedom in the American war of independence, the Texan war of independence and every other war but the Vietnam War and both Iraq campaigns, met Setsuna briefly during them a few times." Ranma said.

"You did?" Setsuna replied.

"Seventeen seventy-six Boston, eighteen thirty-six San Jacinto, nineteen fourteen France and the same from nineteen thirty-nine onwards, that's just to name a few of the times that we met." Ranma replied before counting the military campaigns that he fought in.

"That's a lot of campaigns." Mara said.

"Yeah, I've had to change my name and face many a time." Ranma replied before he stood up and went to the bathroom for a shower and returned twenty minutes later with fresh clothes on and once again sat in between Setsuna and Mara.

"Let's go into town for a bit." Mara said.

"Okay." Ranma replied before they stood up and Ranma grabbed his jacket and they go into town and wander around for a bit and went into a few shops and stopped off in a fairly empty café for a drink and something to eat, they sat by a window talking when the window shattered and Ranma caught a mini spatula shuriken between his fingers.

"The only way that they'll leave me alone is if I kill them." Ranma said as he stood up and caught one of Ryoga's bandanna's with his other hand and dropped both of them as Mara and Setsuna stood up "no Setsuna, I don't want the mother of my child being hurt." Ranma said.

"But…" Setsuna said when Ranma caught the shaft of an arrow aimed for Setsuna.

"These people wouldn't know the meaning of honor." Ranma said and his comment angered the NWC and Ryoga attacked by leaping at Ranma who caught him by the throat and kneed him before dropping him just as the Senshi arrive just as Ranma threw a fireball to scatter the Amazons in which it does, one Amazon managed to get through Ranma's defense and grabbed him but Ranma countered by grabbing the throat of the Amazon that got through and snapped her neck and dropped the dead Amazon before the Amazons and the NWC fall back, the Amazons took their fallen comrade.

"Battle lines have been drawn now." Ranma said.

"You okay darling?" Mara said.

"Yeah." Ranma replied before they left and head back to their apartment where Hotaru now waited for them.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked.

"Not much." Setsuna lied.

Ranma sat down on his sofa and picked up his book and went back to reading it.

Later

Mara came out of the bathroom drying her hair after having a shower and noticed Ranma had not moved from his spot and was still reading (hey, it's a pretty thick book war and peace.)

"Aren't you bored reading that book?" Mara asked.

"No." Ranma replied as he turned the page of war and peace.

"Well, you're going to have to make it up to me later tonight." Mara said seductively making Ranma look up from the book.

"Yes ma'am." Ranma replied then went back to the book.

Mara went into her bedroom and sat on the bed and removed the towel from her body and looked at her stomach and imagined carrying Ranma's child, their child would be a powerful demon when Ranma knocked on her door.

"Yeah?" Mara shouted.

"You decent?" Ranma asked.

"Not really, but come on in anyway." Mara said and Ranma walked through the door and didn't even bat an eyelid or try to look away from seeing Mara naked.

"You can't stop thinking of having a child can you?" Ranma asked.

"I can't help it." Mara replied.

"It's okay." Ranma said before he walked over to Mara and hugged her tightly "I don't know what I'd do if I lost one of you." Ranma told Mara.

"Nothing's going to happen to any of us." Mara told him.

"I hope not." Ranma replied before he started kissing Mara who returned the kiss and one of her hands moved south and started work on his trousers before he broke off the kiss and helped Mara with his clothes.

A few hours later

Ranma and Mara lay asleep in the bed holding each other, Ranma was holing onto to Mara like he was going to lose her when Setsuna opened the door and looked at the two asleep and smiled before closing the door and sat down and gently rubbed her stomach.

"I never thought I would be having a child." She said to herself.

"Something wrong?" Hotaru asked before sitting next to Setsuna.

"Nothing, it's just that I never thought I'd be pregnant." Setsuna said.

Hotaru placed her hand on Setsuna's stomach and smiled before hugging Setsuna who returned the hug before bedding down for the night in the bedroom that they both shared, they got into bed and quickly fell asleep, Hotaru started to dream about carrying Ranma's child while Setsuna dreamt about her new family.

Authors note: Anyone who knows there American history will recognize the name San Jacinto and the important date 1836… R&R!


	19. Skirmish

Hild's son

Chapter 19: Skirmish

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

A brief history lesson: In 1836, after thirteen days of fighting the Alamo fell, all 185 defenders were killed, when word reached General Sam Houston he and his army, which was a lot smaller than the Mexican army retreated to San Jacinto where the deciding battle for Texas would be settled, now I may not be American, but one of my history projects back in high school was about the Texan war of independence.

Ranma flew down an empty street in Nerima and took a look back just to make sure that the Amazons were following him, the Amazons that were after him were all armed to the teeth and ready to fuck up anything or anyone they caught and laughed to himself before he looked up and saw a wall in his way and phased through it when the Amazons hit the wall… hard.

"That should keep them under wraps for a short while." Ranma said to himself as he went over to a window and disappeared into it and reappeared back at his apartment.

"You okay?" Mara asked.

"Yeah, just had to go to Nerima for something." Ranma replied.

"What for?" Setsuna asked as she came out of the bathroom wearing a nightgown that was virtually see through which Mara had lent her.

"I got a phone call and it turned out to be a trap." Ranma replied as he sat down on the sofa and Setsuna walked over to the sofa and sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder and sighed when Ranma put his arm around her shoulder.

"What do we do now?" Mara asked.

"Well there's going to be a lot of skirmishes, but I think I can get Herb and Saffron to make their moves against the Amazons." Ranma replied hoping that his idea would work.

"Herb and Saffron?" Setsuna and Mara asked.

"Long story." Ranma replied as Setsuna shifted her position so she lay on her side with her head resting on Ranma's lap (not like that you dirty people, you know who you are) and Ranma started stroking her hair.

"Think I'll stay like this for a while." Setsuna said.

"That's fine with me." Ranma replied as Setsuna drifted off to sleep and Ranma kept stroking her hair and smiled.

"What are you smiling about Ranma?" Mara asked.

"I got an idea, I just hope that it works." Ranma replied.

"What's the idea?" Mara asked.

"I'm going to China later to find Herb and Saffron and ask for their help." Ranma replied.

"Then I'm going with you." Mara told him.

"No, I need you to stay here just in case the NWC and the Amazons come here." Ranma replied.

"But…" Mara tried to argue.

"No buts Mara I need you here in case anything happens." Ranma told her when she walked over to him and bent down giving Ranma a very good view of her cleavage before she kissed Ranma who returned he kiss before Mara pulled away and went into her room.

Later

Ranma was deep in Phoenix territory when Kiima stopped him.

"What do you want groundling?" Kiima asked.

"I've got a proposition for Saffron." Ranma replied.

"Why would lord Saffron want to see a mere groundling?" Kiima scoffed back.

"I'm no mere groundling." Ranma replied when Kiima took a closer look at his face.

"YOU!" Kiima hissed at him.

"Oh shut up and let's get going." Ranma said as he started to walk towards Saffron's place, (I cant remember the name of the place where Saffron lives) when they get there Ranma finds a teenage Saffron sat on the throne before them.

"What is this groundling doing here Kiima?" Saffron asked.

"Take a closer look my lord." Kiima replied.

"I came to here to make a proposition, it involves making a move against the Amazons." Ranma said.

"Why should I listen to you?" Saffron said.

"Because it involves taking care of the Amazons for good, if you're not interested I understand." Ranma replied hoping that his idea will work.

"What do you want us to do?" Saffron asked.

"Guerilla warfare to distract them from what's really going on." Ranma said.

"And that is?" Saffron asked.

"You'll know when it happens, you answer?" Ranma told him.

"We will do it." Saffron said before Ranma walked away and Saffron looked at Kiima, "Who was that Kiima?" Saffron asked.

"I think that was Ranma Saotome… I'm not sure." Kiima replied.

Meanwhile Ranma had made it to Herb's place, in Herb's palace he stood outside Herb's chambers when Lime and Mint stopped, inside Herb's chambers a male Herb could her the sounds of a small scuffle outside the doors when the doors got blasted off there hinges and Lime and Mint lay on the floor as Ranma stepped over the two Musk warriors as Herb stood up.

"What is this?" Herb demanded to know what was going on.

"You owe me Herb." Ranma said.

"What do I owe you?" Herb replied.

"I saved your life, and you owe me for that." Ranma replied.

"Saotome is that you?" Herb asked.

"The real Ranma Saotome died at the age of six, I just took his place." Ranma told him.

"I understand what do you want us to do?" Herb asked.

"I'm making a final move against the Amazons." Ranma told Herb and that got his attention "Saffron is in on this." Ranma added.

"What do you want us to do?" Herb asked.

"Guerilla warfare, they can fight on two fronts at once, but it will take its toll on them." Ranma told the dragon prince.

"I like the idea, what will you be doing, my second oldest sister's getting married in a couple of weeks so I'll be at their wedding, but when it comes you'll know it." Ranma told him then left and went back to his apartment.

"They in on it?" Mara asked.

"Yeah, where's Setsuna?" Ranma asked.

"She's sleeping." Mara told him.

Authors note: R&R!


	20. Belldandy's wedding

Hild's son

Chapter 20: Belldandy's wedding

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

Authors note: This takes place a few week after the last chapter, dragon I toyed with that idea

Ranma, Mara, Hotaru and Setsuna arrived at the Morisato residence in Nekomi for Belldandy's and Keiichi's wedding Ranma was wearing a black tuxedo whilst the three women that he loves were wearing dresses with tier favorite colours, Hotaru had a purple one on, Setsuna had an emerald dress on which clearly showed that she was pregnant and Mara wore a very revealing dress.

"Bell wanted to talk to me about something." Ranma said.

Ranma left the three women that he loves and went into the temple and bumped into Keiichi "well, it's the big day… you scared?" Ranma asked his soon to be brother in-law.

"Yeah, I keep on thinking something's either going to wrong or I'm going to say something wrong." Keiichi replied.

"Relax, nothing will happen… you seen Bell? She wanted to talk to me about something." Ranma replied.

"Oh, she's in her room." Keiichi told him.

"And that's where?" Ranma asked.

"You'll find it easily." Keiichi said before he left and went into his room and Ranma went to find Belldandy's room and found Skuld in her room.

"Oh sorry to intrude Skuld, but have you seen Bell?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you to her room." Skuld said before she stood up and showed Ranma to Belldandy's room and Ranma knocked on her door before entering and finding Belldandy stood in a wedding dress in front of a mirror.

"You wanted to see me sis?" Ranma asked making Belldandy jump slightly.

"Oh my Ranma, you scared me." Bell told him.

"Sorry Bell, what did you want to see me about?" He asked.

"I wondered if you could walk me down the aisle, seeing as father can't be here." Bell asked.

"I'd be honored to." Ranma replied before he left and went to mingle with the crowd, he found Urd drinking already and sighed when someone stood behind Ranma.

"Drinking already?" A familiar voice said and Ranma turned round to see his mother at the wedding.

"Mom?" Ranma asked.

"Bell's family, so I thought I'd show up, plus I want to get to know the mother of my grandchild better." Hild replied.

Ranma and his mother catch up on old times and Ranma told his mother of his plans before Skuld had to drag Ranma away "mom, try to keep Urd away from the drinks." Ranma shouted as he was being dragged away as Hild went to stop Urd from drinking all the sake. After all the guests were seated Keiichi stood with his best man… Otaki and the priest waiting for Bell to walk down the aisle.

"You ready Bell?" Ranma asked.

"Yes." Belldandy replied and held out her arm and Ranma hooked his arm round his sister's arm and they headed outside where everyone stood up and looked at Ranma and Belldandy "I wish father was here." She said quietly.

"I'm sure he's watching." Ranma replied as they walked down the aisle and people looked on as they reached where Bell was about to get married.

(Insert marriage scene here… in other words imagination time.)

After the wedding Hild got to know Setsuna better whilst Ranma was trying to stop Urd from stripping.

"URD, PUT YOU'RE CLOTHES BACK ON!" Ranma shouted as he chased after Urd trying to catch her and put a stop to this drunken madness.

"Is Urd always like this Hild?" Setsuna asked.

"Only when she's very drunk and call me mom." Hild replied.

"Err okay." Setsuna replied.

Ranma had given up trying to stop Urd from drinking and went to find Hotaru, he found her sitting on a chair by herself whilst couples were dancing.

"Care to dance?" Ranma asked.

"I can't dance." Hotaru replied.

"Just follow my lead.' Ranma told Hotaru and took her hand and they both joined the dancing couples, Ranma held Hotaru's hand whilst his other hand was around her waist before he kissed Hotaru who returned the kiss before she buried her head in his shoulder and Hild saw them.

"Who's that?" Hild asked.

Setsuna looked at where Hild was pointing and saw the dancing pair "that's Hotaru, someone else he's seeing." Setsuna told Hild.

"Is there anyone else he's seeing?" Hild asked.

"He's also seeing Mara, and yes I do know about this because we all live in the same apartment." Setsuna told Hild who seemed happy with her son's love life.

Later

Ranma, Setsuna, Hotaru and Mara arrived back at their apartment; Hotaru had been introduced to Ranma's mother sometime during the wedding. Ranma was glad to be back at the apartment seeing as he was never a big fan of social gatherings and had promised Belldandy that he would drop in on the temple whilst the newly married couple was on their honeymoon.

"Well, I'm glad that's over now." Ranma said.

"Why?" Hotaru asked.

"I know Bell's family, but I'm not too keen on family gatherings really." Ranma replied.

"Does this have something with Peorth?" Mara asked.

"Something like that, she blames me for a prank as a child." Ranma replied as he sighed and went to take a shower and came out again half an hour later wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a towel around his shoulders and sat down on the sofa next to Setsuna before she lay down and rested her head in his lap as Ranma gently put a hand on her stomach.

"What if something happens to me or our child?" Setsuna asked.

"I won't let anything happen to you or our child Suna-Chan… I promise you." Ranma replied before Setsuna put one of her hands on Ranma's hand that rested on her swollen stomach and smiled at him.

"I'll hold you to that promise." Setsuna replied.

"I will." Ranma replied.

"Let's get some sleep." Setsuna said before she shifted her body so Ranma could lay beside her and hold her.

Authors note: I have a short attention span so I like to try and keep it to the point and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far… R&R!


	21. The return of Kasumi & Nabiki

Hild's son

Chapter 21: The return of Kasumi & Nabiki

Disclaimer: you all know the drill.

Mara walked into the lounge and found Ranma and Setsuna sleeping on the couch before walked over to the couch and gently prodded his face until he woke up and Mara continued her poking.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"Nothing." Mara replied.

"Well, please stop poking me." Ranma replied when Mara stopped poking him when Ranma moved and woke up Setsuna by accident.

"Morning love." He said before he quickly kissed the woman carrying his child and headed off into the kitchen to make breakfast when Hotaru woke up and walked into the lounge and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Where's Ranma?" Hotaru asked.

"In the kitchen." Mara said.

Hotaru walked into the kitchen and found Ranma making breakfast for everyone that lived in the apartment with him.

"Something wrong Hotaru?" Ranma asked.

"No, just getting a small snack before breakfast." Hotaru replied before she went over to the fridge and got something to eat before leaving and Ranma went back to making breakfast and ten minutes later he finished making breakfast and it was served up.

"You got any plans today?" Hotaru asked.

"Nothing planned, why?" Ranma replied.

"No reason." Hotaru replied.

Ranma finished his breakfast and went into the kitchen to drop his plates off before heading to the bathroom to take a shower, ten minutes later he comes out of the bathroom dressed in his usual attire of red and black.

"Don't you have any other clothes than those?" Setsuna asked.

"I could show you, but I'm not going to." Ranma replied as he sat back down on the sofa between Mara and Setsuna when Hotaru sat on his lap and Ranma wrapped his arms round her waist.

"What about the Amazons?" Mara asked.

"The Phoenix and Musk are using hit and run tactics even as we speak." Ranma replied.

Said people were using hit and run tactics against the Amazons of Jusenkyo, the ground littered with the dead bodies of Amazons, Phoenix and Musk warriors before the Phoenix and Musk warriors grabbed their dead before they pulled out to regroup and head back in to the fight in a couple of hours.

Back in Japan Ranma was visiting his sister's place in Nekomi just to make sure that it was still standing in which it was.

"This is usually a good sign." Ranma said before he went inside and saw that all is well "I take back what I said, this is a very good sign." He said to himself noticing how quiet it was when an explosion shattered the peace and then came the sound of two bickering sisters.

"Well... I could be wrong." He muttered to himself as he went to try and diffuse the situation between Skuld and Urd.

"Please you two stop fighting."

"Kasumi, what's she doing here?" Ranma asked himself as he made his way to where the bickering sisters were and found Kasumi trying to diffuse the situation between the two arguing Norns.

"Please stop fighting." Kasumi said.

"Just let them argue, they usually get tired of arguing." Ranma said.

"Oh my, Ranma you startled me." Kasumi replied.

"Let's just leave them to argue." Ranma said when Skuld threw one of her Skuld bombs at Urd when Ranma pulled Kasumi away from the brawl and they sat at the table in the kitchen.

"What have you been up to lately?" Kasumi asked.

"As you probably know, I'm going to be a father." Ranma said when another explosion happened.

"Oh my." Kasumi said.

"Relax, I'll repair that later." Ranma replied before sighing, "So, what have you been up to?" Ranma asked Kasumi so she explained what she had been doing in Asgard before Skuld and Urd stopped fighting and Urd walked into the kitchen with a blackened face.

"Not a word." Urd said before going outside and Ranma held up three fingers.

"Three… two… one." He said before his twin sister screamed out loud.

"What was that all about?" Kasumi asked.

"I think Skuld beat her in the argument." Ranma said before he stood up and went to check the damage caused by Urd and Skuld's bickering "well, this isn't too bad." He said whilst looking at the minor damage caused.

"Easy enough to repair." Nabiki said.

"So what have you been up to lately Nabs?" Ranma asked.

"Not a lot, I failed on my first assignment." Nabiki said.

Ranma turned round to look at Nabiki; said person was wearing something that Mara and Urd would wear.

"Looking good these days." He said to her before he went to work to repair the damage that was caused and quickly repaired the damage before catching up with Kasumi and Nabiki before he headed back to his apartment.

"The temple still standing?" Mara asked.

"Surprisingly it is." Ranma replied as he sat back down on the sofa.

"Oh yeah, you got a message from China." Hotaru told him before she handed him a letter and Ranma opened it and read it.

"What is it?" Mara asked.

"It's from Herb, it says that they're doing well but the Amazons are being reinforced on a daily basis somehow." Ranma replied.

"How?" Mara asked.

"I don't know." Ranma replied.

"What happens now?" Hotaru asked.

"I really don't know I might have to go over there to join in with the attack." Ranma replied.

"But what about Setsuna and us?" Hotaru asked.

"If it comes to the worst Mara knows what to do." Ranma said hoping that it wouldn't come to the worst and Mara would have to tell Hild and he didn't want that to happen especially to Mara.

"If it does come to the worst I know what to do." Mara said hoping that it wouldn't come down to that, telling Hild that something had happened to her son and her punishment, which would probably be severe.

"And I don't want anything to happen to Mara, especially one of mom's punishments." Ranma said.

Authors note: sorry it's taken so long, I've just been getting back issues of Gold Digger (a brilliant series I might add) for details for a Ranma/Gold Digger xover… R&R!


	22. Nothing else matters

Hild's son

Chapter 22: Nothing else matters

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

Ranma grabbed Hadafang, deciding whether or not leave for China when his flat mates confronted him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mara asked.

"I seriously hope you're not thinking about heading off to China." Setsuna asked.

"I have to go there sooner or later to finish this off once and for all." Ranma said.

Setsuna, Mara and Hotaru looked at him as he put down Hadafang and looked at them and smiled "I'm not going just yet, they can handle themselves for a while longer." He told them.

"As long as we're together nothing else matters." Mara said.

"True." Ranma replied when Mara hugged him.

"What if you die?" Hotaru asked.

"Then the doublet system comes into effect." Mara replied.

"What's the doublet system?" Setsuna asked.

"The doublet system was created to prevent all out war between Asgard and Nifelheim, basically a demon or demoness is paired up with a god or goddess and if one dies, so does the other." Ranma replied.

"Basically it's a no win situation?" Hotaru asked.

"Yep." Ranma replied.

"So who are you partnered with?" Setsuna asked.

"Damned if I know." Ranma said not realizing that he had met his doublet system 'buddy.'

After a few minutes of talking they decide to go into town for some supplies and Setsuna wanted to look at baby stuff for their child, in town they found Haruka and Michiru in town.

"Fancy meeting you four in town?" Haruka said.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Ranma said.

"We've been busy lately." Haruka replied.

"Enjoying the whole apartment to yourselves?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh yes, we certainly are…" Haruka said before she stopped herself after realizing what Hotaru said.

"How have you been doing?" Michiru asked.

"Fine." Hotaru said before they stop off at a café for a drink before Haruka and Michiru ask how Ranma and company have been doing before Ranma told them of his plan to wipe out the Amazons.

"You can't do that." Haruka said quietly.

"Why not?" Ranma replied.

"It's just wrong." Haruka replied.

"It's me or them, I'd rather it'd be them." He told Haruka.

"Plus I want my child to have a father." Setsuna said.

Haruka looks at Setsuna in disbelief before she and Michiru left the café leaving Ranma, Setsuna, Mara and Hotaru alone, ten minutes later they leave the café and Setsuna dragged Ranma off to look at baby stuff for their child while Mara dragged Hotaru to the local shopping mall out of boredom.

Half an hour later

They were still wondering around town, Setsuna had managed to convince Ranma to buy some stuff for her that he was now carrying for her.

"You need any help Ranma?" Mara asked.

"No it's okay." Ranma replied.

They had enough of being in town and decided to head back to the apartment that they shared for alone time together.

"What do you think of the future?" Hotaru asked.

"The future is what people make of it with the time that they have." Ranma replied.

"Since when did you do philosophies?" Mara asked.

"Never had the patience for that, Gandalf says it in The Lord Of The Rings." Ranma replied.

Setsuna looked at Ranma as he sat down on the sofa with Hotaru and Mara on either side of him and smiled.

"Nothing else matters" Setsuna said quietly to herself.

"You say something Suna-Chan?" Ranma asked.

"No." Setsuna replied as she walked over to Ranma and sat on his lap and put one of Ranma's hands on her stomach and smiled to herself.

Later that night

Hotaru and Mara went to bed leaving Setsuna and Ranma alone together.

"What are we going to call our child?" Setsuna asked.

"I don't know." Ranma replied as he hugged Setsuna.

""I wonder when your sister will be back?" Setsuna asked.

"Bell? I don't really know when she'll be back." Ranma told her before she looked at him.

"Something wrong?" Setsuna asked.

"Nothings wrong." Ranma replied hoping that Setsuna wouldn't interrogate him.

"Something is wrong, isn't it." She asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Ranma said again when Setsuna stood up and looked at him.

"Why won't you tell me?" Setsuna told him.

"Tell you what? That I'm afraid of losing you and the baby." Ranma replied before she hugged him.

"You're not going to lose me or the baby." Setsuna told him before she decided to turn in for the night leaving Ranma alone before he decided to go out and watch the nightlife, once he got ready he left the apartment and wondered around town at night visiting several bars and nightclubs and encountered several demons currently on Midgard and doing what came naturally to them, some of them recognized him while some others didn't but knew he was a demon.

"Hello Ranma." Said a purple haired demoness wearing boots, jeans and a buttoned up jean jacket

"It's been a while Aya." Ranma said when he looked at the purple haired demoness.

"It certainly has." Aya replied.

"So… how've you been?" Ranma asked her.

"Fine, you?" Aya replied.

"Same, what have you been up to over the centuries?" Ranma asked and Aya told him what she had been doing over the centuries and Ranma told Aya what he was doing on Midgard and his current situation.

"They're very lucky to have someone like you." Aya told him.

"Thanks Aya." Ranma replied.

"No, it's true." Aya replied.

"You got a place to stay?" Ranma asked.

"No." Aya told Ranma.

"You can stay at my apartment for the night, though there might be an inquisition in the morning about why you're there." Ranma told her before they headed back to his apartment whilst talking about the past, when they get to Ranma's apartment he opens the door and lets Aya in who takes a look round.

"You know this is pretty big for a mortal apartment." Aya said.

"Well I do have three other people living with me." Ranma said.

"Where am I going to be sleeping?" Aya asked.

"On the sofa." Ranma replied as he got the futon and set it up as Aya set up bed on the sofa.

Authors note: Yet another late chapter… sorry, been working on a few things at the moment… R&R!


	23. Kidnapped

Hild's son

Chapter 23: Kidnapped

Disclaimer: You all know the drill

Hotaru woke up and came out of her bedroom and saw Aya sleeping on the sofa and jumped to conclusions and transformed into Sailor Saturn and summoned the silence glaive and pointed it at Aya who woke up.

"What the…' Aya said looking up at Hotaru.

"Who are you?" Hotaru asked.

"Names Aya, I'm a friend of Ranma's." Aya told Hotaru whilst sitting up.

"What's going on?" Setsuna asked as she left the bedroom and wondered what was going on and found Hotaru as Sailor Saturn pointing the silence glaive at Aya.

"She is a friend of mine." Ranma said from the futon.

Mara walked through the wall and saw Aya "long time no see Aya." Mara said and Aya nodded back in response when Ranma sat up and looked around.

"If you're all wondering about Aya being here, I bumped into her last night and she didn't have a place to stay, so I said she could crash here for the night." Ranma told them as Hotaru de-transformed from Sailor Saturn back into Hotaru.

"How do you know Ranma?" Hotaru asked.

"Don't worry I'm not going to steal him from any of you, he's a couple of hundred years my senior, you see his mom's my aunt which makes him my cousin." Aya told them making Hotaru and Setsuna look at Ranma.

"Well it's partially true, after the death of her parents my mom adopted Aya." Ranma told them.

"So you're Ranma's cousin?" Setsuna asked.

"Adopted cousin actually." Ranma reminded them.

"It's a long story." Aya told them.

Aya explains to Setsuna and Hotaru why she's Ranma's adopted cousin and why she was on Midgard.

"You got some time off from desk duty?" Ranma asked.

"Yep." Aya replied.

"Desk duty?" Hotaru asked.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of paperwork for the DGO." Ranma replied.

"DGO?" Hotaru asked.

"Demon Grief Office, the opposite of the Goddess Relief Office." Ranma replied.

"You have paperwork?" Setsuna asked and Ranma sighed.

"Mom tried to get me to do a desk job, but I didn't want a desk job." Ranma told them meanwhile the NWC got an interesting piece of information following an anonymous tip off about Ranma and company, epically about Setsuna.

"So, the plan is kidnap this Setsuna person and Ranma should come quietly." Akane said.

"Should is not an option… HE will come quietly." Cologne said while Shampoo gathered some smoke bombs ready for kidnapping Setsuna, Tatewaki Kuno was dressed in samurai armour whilst the others had their own various weapons.

"I shall finally smite the foul demon Saotome." The male Kuno said making everyone else sigh.

"Let's get this straight… I am the one that gets to finish Ranma off." Ryoga said thus setting off an argument that lasted for ten minutes before they decided to ship out and headed towards Juuban via rooftops that didn't take them long because of their training and now all they had to do was find Ranma's apartment, they couldn't trust Ryoga to lead them to it because of his directional problem so that left them with only one option left.

"What we do now great-grandmother?" Shampoo asked.

"What we came here to do child." Cologne replied.

Elsewhere Ranma and company were sitting down to breakfast whilst chatting about the past when Ranma stood up and left the lounge and returned with the long bow and it's quiver of arrows and passed them to Mara before he picked up Hadafang.

"It's time." Ranma said as he drew Hadafang from its sheath and dropped the sheath on the floor as a smoke bomb smashed a window and released its smoke into the room as Mara let loose an arrow which killed one of the amazons.

"Did I get one?" Mara asked.

"I think so." Ranma replied as Aya wondered what was going on.

"What's going on?" Aya asked.

"Aya, get Setsuna and Hotaru…" Ranma never completed what he was going to say when the wall exploded and all Ranma could see apart from debris flying everywhere was a flash of silver heading in his direction.

"Prepare to die foul demon." Tatewaki Kuno said.

"Hang on a moment, I know that weapon from anywhere… that's Amaretsu's!" Ranma shouted as he blocked the katana whilst trying to dodge a certain nut job's ribbon whilst Mara let loose another arrow just as Ryoga entered the fray and quickly found his target while Shampoo's mission was to kidnap Setsuna, Ranma saw Ryoga heading in his direction before he kicked Kuno away from him then quickly turned towards Ryoga and raised Hadafang up over his head and brought it down beside Ryoga's head and cut off Ryoga's right ear. While Ryoga clutched where his right ear used to be Kuno got a strike in, Ranma turned round and sliced Tatewaki clean in half.

"That'll teach you." Ranma said before he turned towards Ryoga "I did say if I saw you near my family or friends I will kill you." Ranma added as he prepared to finish off Ryoga when he made a run for it and thus the cycle of getting lost was complete. Once the smoke cleared the attacking people had bugged out leaving Kuno cut clean in half and an ear on the floor.

"Everyone okay?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah." They all reply before Ranma realized that something was wrong.

"Ranma, you're bleeding." Hotaru said.

"Higher beings don't bleed and Setsuna's been kidnapped." Ranma said making Mara, Hotaru and Aya look around to find Setsuna missing as Ranma bent down and picked up Amaretsu's katana before he turned to look at his adopted cousin.

"When do we leave?" Mara asked.

"As soon as I get this cut healed, Aya I need you to take this to my sisters place and tell them this belongs to Amaretsu, if Urd asks who you are just tell her to get in touch with me and I'll explain it to her." Ranma said as he picked up the sheath and slid the katana back into it and threw it to her before she left.

"I can heal you." Hotaru said.

"No you can't Hotaru." Ranma told her as he picked up his sheath for Hadafang.

"We go home first to get you healed?" Mara asked.

"Yeah, then we go to China to end this." Ranma replied.

"What about me?" Hotaru asked.

"I want you to go with Aya to my sisters place." Ranma said as he went to find a window to go home whilst Mara used a CD to go home as Aya grabbed Hotaru and used her mode of transport to get to Ranma's sisters place in Nekomi.

Authors note: R&R!


	24. A peaceful solution?

Hild's son

Chapter 24: A peaceful solution?

Disclaimer: You all know the drill

Ranma and Mara arrived in Nifelheim and went to see Ranma's mother and to tell her of their little situation in which she did not take to well before they go to get Ranma's injury healed.

"What else do we need?" Mara asked.

"Some kind of light weight armor, just incase they have more weapons like Kuno's." Ranma replied, after he got his wound healed they went to an armory and got some lightweight armor when the demoness in charge of the armory looked at them.

"You two going up against Asgard or something?" the demoness asked.

"No we're not going up against my old man, we're just going to mount a rescue mission." Ranma said as he signed his name on the release form and then Mara did the same before they left the armory and got changed into the armor.

"Time to go?" Mara asked.

"Time to go." Ranma replied before they left Nifelheim and arrived in China and they make their way to the rallying point, which was decided by Herb, saffron and Ranma. When they got to the rally point they found Musk and Phoenix warriors side by side and Ranma asked where Herb and saffron were and a Musk warrior pointed them in the direction of Herb and saffron and they headed in the direction of Herb and Saffron.

"Hope you haven't started without me." Ranma said.

"Glad you could make it." Herb replied.

"Who's this?" Saffron asked pointing to Mara.

"A very close friend of mine." Ranma replied.

"Name's Mara." She replied.

"What's the situation?" Ranma asked.

Herb pulled out a map from somewhere and opened it before pointing to a mountainous region on the map "this is the region where they've been getting reinforcements from." Herb said.

"That area's nothing but mountains." Ranma said.

"We know, but that's where they've been getting through." Saffron replied.

"Me and Mara will go and check it out." Ranma said before he and Mara left and headed off in the direction of the mountainous region were the Joketszuko tribe has been getting reinforcements from.

"You get the feeling he's not telling us something?" Herb asked.

"Yes." Saffron replied meanwhile Ranma and Mara were well on their way to where they heading towards.

"Why didn't you tell them about Setsuna?" Mara asked.

"Because it might end up differently." Ranma replied, his hand on the handle of Hadafang just incase they get jumped by some Amazons, when they got to their destination they look up at the mountains.

"Sure are big." Mara said.

"Yep, now let's find how they're getting through." Ranma said as he flew to the top of the mountain and started to look around while Mara searched around the base of the mountains.

"Found anything?" Mara shouted.

"No." Ranma replied before he came back down to earth and Mara sat down on the floor.

"There has to be a way that they're getting through." Mara said.

"There has to be a way, they don't have a mage." Ranma replied to that question, meanwhile at the Amazons village Shampoo was tormenting Setsuna who had her hands tied together.

"You not good enough to carry airen's child." Shampoo said.

"He's not you're airen.' Setsuna replied before Cologne pogoed into where Shampoo was tormenting Setsuna.

"Shampoo, leave now." Cologne told the Amazonian warrior and did as she was told, "I'm sorry about kidnapping you, but our laws state…" Cologne added before Setsuna cut her sentence off.

"Your ways are dying." Setsuna told her.

"I WILL NOT HAVE AN OUTSIDER TELL US OF OUR WAYS!" Cologne shouted, meanwhile Mara and Ranma were still looking for that elusive tunnel or mountain pass that the Amazons have been using to get through.

"Why don't we just blast the mountains?" Mara asked.

"No can do Mara, we do that and we kill everyone in the fall." Ranma replied when he smelt something in the air "you smell gunpowder?" he added.

"Now that you mention it, yes." Mara replied as Ranma walked over to a large bush and pushed his arm into it, Mara watched as his arm went through it then he pulled his arm out before he moved the bush.

"Well, I'll be damned this tunnel must be older than I am." Ranma said as he looked around the entrance of the tunnel before going further inside the tunnel and Mara followed him.

"What are we looking for?" Mara asked.

"A cache of gunpowder, the smell of it's getting stronger." Ranma replied.

"What would they want with gunpowder?" Mara said.

"Quite simply as a weapon in arrows and possibly other weapons." Ranma replied as the air got thicker with the smell of gunpowder and it wasn't long before they found the cache of gunpowder barrels of it piled up.

"We found it, what do we do now?" Mara asked.

"Blow it." Ranma said as a grabbed a barrel of gunpowder and opened it before Mara grabbed another keg of gunpowder and followed Ranma as he left a line of gunpowder, when the keg that Ranma was carrying was empty Mara passed him the keg that she was carrying and did the same as the first keg and when that keg was empty he let Mara have the honor of blowing the cache of gunpowder up before they head back to the rally point.

"You find how they were getting through?" Saffron asked.

"Surprised you didn't hear the bang." Ranma replied.

"What bang?" Saffron asked.

"They hid gunpowder where they were getting through." Mara told them.

"There's something that you're not telling us." Herb said.

"I'm also here to get someone back." Ranma replied.

"Who might that be?" Saffron asked.

"Someone very close to me, I'm going to give them one chance to let her go." Ranma told them when he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and proceeded to write a message on the paper before he and Mara left and headed towards the Amazon village, when they get there they stand on the outskirts of the forest when Mara drew an arrow from the quiver of arrows and passed to Ranma who tied the message to the shaft of the arrow and passed it back to Mara.

"Where do you want this to hit?" Mara asked.

"Anywhere they can find, and try to take one of them out." Ranma told her and watched as she drew back the string of the bow and let it go and watched the arrow with the message fly and took out one of the Amazon guards before they got out of there quickly.

"What's going on?" An elder asked.

"An attack, we lost one of the guards." An Amazon replied when Cologne pogoed onto the scene.

"What's going on?" She asked as another Amazon pulled the arrow out of her fellow deceased warrior and found the message and passed it to an elder.

"Let Setsuna go, this is your only chance. This mean anything to any of you?" The elder asked.

"No." Came the reply from the elders as the elder who read the message screwed it up and threw it away.

Authors note: R&R!


	25. The first major battle

Hild's son

Chapter 25: The first major battle

Disclaimer: you all know the drill.

Mara watched the Phoenix and Musk warriors rushing around grabbing their weapons and Mara knew what was going to happen and went to find Ranma, she found him talking to Saffron and Herb about battle plans.

"Well, let's do this then." Ranma said before they went their separate ways.

"What's going on?" Mara asked.

"Battle." Ranma simply replied.

"What, have we got a plan?" Mara asked.

"No, but it's not like going up against Urd, Bell and Skuld, Setsuna's life is on the line here." Ranma replied as he and Mara made their way to he frontlines of the upcoming battle against the amazons. When they make it to the frontlines they look over the field that would be the final resting ground of many Amazon, Musk and Phoenix warriors during the battle, when the battle lines were made Ranma and Mara stood at the frontline.

"You scared?" Mara asked.

"You have no idea how scared I am right now." Ranma replied.

"How far do you think the battlefield is?" Mara asked.

"About one, maybe two half miles long." Ranma replied.

"Well, good luck." Mara told him.

"Same to you." Ranma replied to Mara as he drew Hadafang from its scabbard and waited, on the Amazons side of the battlefield they looked at the Phoenix and Musk's combined army ready for battle, Shampoo stood on the frontlines of the Amazon army along with Mousse, Ryoga and Akane all wearing battle gear waiting for the first move in which the Amazons made by launching a volley of arrows.

"SHIELDS UP!" Herb shouted and watched as everyone bent down and picked up their shields and raised them over their heads interlocking them and soon the volley of arrows hit the shields and pierced them before the shields were dropped and the Phoenix and Musk archers returned the favor by firing a volley of arrows, trouble is the Amazons didn't have shields and some were killed.

"Here we go Mara." Ranma said before they got the order to charge and both armies clashed halfway, Mara quickly lost track of Ranma in the battle.

"If anything happens to Ranma, I don't know what Hild-Sama will do to me." She said to herself as people around her were killing each other or getting killed when she found Ranma he was in the middle of killing an Amazon, Hadafang had Amazonian blood literally dripping off it when he saw Ryoga and made his way towards the lost boy and quickly dispatching any Amazons that got in his way.

"This ends now Ryoga." Ranma told the lost boy.

"Prepare to die." Ryoga replied and used the bakusai tenketsu, which tore, up the ground sending shrapnel everywhere injuring people and it didn't affect Ranma who walked through ground zero of the bakusai tenketsu, which made Ryoga back up when Akane saw Ranma walking towards Ryoga.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Akane shouted and grabbed her mallet and swung for Ranma who had his arm out stretched in Akane's direction and fired off a fireball towards her just like Majin Vegeta during the Buu saga.

"Pick up a weapon boy, I don't want this fight to end so soon." Ranma said as Ryoga charged at him and kissed the ground when he passed straight through Ranma.

"Coward." Ryoga shouted at Ranma.

"Then pick up a weapon, fight me and I'll end your life right here." Ranma said before sending another Amazon to meet her ancestors and looked at Ryoga as he picked up the nearest weapon and stood up before attacking Ranma.

"I'll be the one ending your life." Ryoga spat back as he swung wildly with the weapon, which Ranma simply blocked with Hadafang.

"Pitiful." Ranma said as he pressed on the attack tormenting Ryoga who was crudely blocking Ranma's attacks and swings wildly with the weapon in his hands when Ranma switched to holding Hadafang in one hand and pulled out a knife "let's up the pace a little bit." Ranma said and brought the knife into the fight.

"Curse you Saotome!" Ryoga shouted.

"I am not a Saotome, I am one of the heirs to Nifelheim." Ranma said as the battle raged around them.

"Hey, they're retreating!" Mara shouted when all the major players in the battle looked at Ranma and Ryoga fighting as the Amazons retreated.

"You do realize that I'm toying with you? If I wanted I could have killed you straight away." Ranma said as he pierced Ryoga's right side of the rib cage with the knife and pushed it even deeper before he broke the blade off leaving it inside of Ryoga, causing Ryoga to die a slow painful death.

"You have no honor." Ryoga spat at Ranma as he walked away.

"Says you, using your cursed form to sleep with Akane." Ranma replied as he dropped the handle of the knife to the floor and Ryoga charged at him and didn't see Ranma turn round and cut him in half. In his dying moments all he saw was Ranma walking away from the battlefield.

Back at the Phoenix and Musk camp

Ranma sat on the floor talking to Herb, Saffron and Mara about the battle.

"How many do you think we lost?" Ranma asked.

"Not as many as they did though.' Herb replied.

"People expect things." Mara added to the conversation.

"Like what?" Ranma asked.

"How should I know?" Mara replied.

"They won't commit themselves to another battle for a few days, time to retrieve the dead." Saffron said.

"So that gives me and Mara some time to attempt a rescue mission." Ranma said before he went to turn in for the night and Mara quickly followed him leaving Saffron and Herb alone.

"You get the feeling that he's going to do something severe?" Herb asked.

"You want an honest answer?" Saffron replied.

"Not really." Herb said.

Ranma and Mara walk back to their quarters.

"What do we do now?" Mara asked.

"We try to get Setsuna out of there tomorrow." Ranma replied.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Mara asked.

"Simple, mini forms and I have this." Ranma said as he pulled out a CD form somewhere on his person.

Authors note: R&R!


	26. Welcome to Asgard

Hild's son

Chapter 26: Welcome to Asgard

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

Mini-Ranma and Mini-Mara make their way through the Amazons village trying to find Setsuna, checking each of the Amazons homes to see if Setsuna was in any of them.

"You find her?" Mini-Ranma asked.

"No." Mini-Mara replied.

"Then that leaves only one place left." Mini-Ranma replied and they both look at the last Amazonian home.

"Well, let's go then." Mini-Mara said before they head off to the last Amazonian home carefully not to get caught, when they make it to their destination they hop onto the ledge of a window and look through it and they both saw Setsuna.

"At least we found her." Mini-Ranma said when Mini-Mara held onto him as he phased through the window and both of them hopped off the ledge and made their way over to Setsuna before they turn back to their normal size.

"How is she?" Mara asked.

"Just drugged.' Ranma replied.

"I'll keep a look out." Mara told Ranma.

"Thanks Mara." Ranma replied as he walked over to Setsuna and untied the ropes from around her wrists and helps her to stand up.

"Where are we going?" Mara asked.

"Asgard it's easier for me to get us there at the moment, trouble is I'm going to use a lot of mana to get all three of us there." Ranma said.

"What? Are you sure they won't do anything?" Mara asked.

"Remember when we were kids?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah we were inseparable, if you weren't at yours you were always at mine." Mara replied.

"Well, I used to spend some time up in Asgard… so don't worry about it." Ranma replied as Mara helped to prop up Setsuna as Ranma lead them to a window where he pushed his arm through it before his body, Setsuna and Mara went through it.

Asgard

They arrive in Asgard with a thud; Ranma was on bottom of the pile, Setsuna in the middle and Mara on the top of the pile.

"So, this is Asgard?" Mara asked looking around.

"Yep, welcome to Asgard." Ranma said from the bottom of the pile when the door opened.

"We got company." Mara said.

"What kind of company?" Ranma replied from his position.

"The kind with weapons.' Mara told him.

"Oh great, is Rind with them by any chance?" Ranma asked.

"Nope." Mara replied as Ranma dragged himself out from underneath the pile and stood up and looked around.

"We've been expecting you." One of the valkyries said.

"Oh really?" Ranma asked before they were lead out of the room that they were in and where lead to Kami-Sama's office, Ranma and Mara were on either side of Setsuna, her arms around their shoulders.

"Where are they taking us?" Mara asked.

"Where do you think?" Ranma replied.

"You mean?" Mara asked.

"Yep, you get to meet my father." Ranma replied before they stopped outside Kami-Sama's office and were told to wait outside his office, it wasn't long before they were called into Kami-Sama's office once inside the office of the almighty Mara looked around nervously.

"Relax Mara, he won't bite." Ranma said.

"MY SON IS RIGHT." Kami-Sama replied.

"Hey dad." Ranma said.

"HELLO SON, IS THIS THE WOMAN CARRYING MY GRANDCHILD?" Kami-Sama asked.

"Yep." Ranma replied.

"HOW IS BELLDANDY?" Ranma's father asked.

"Last time I checked, still on her honeymoon." Ranma replied, Mara felt nervous as Ranma and his father talked.

"WHAT DO YOU INTEND TO DO NOW?" The almighty one asked.

"Bed down for a while then head back to Midgard tomorrow." Ranma replied.

"What about Setsuna?" Mara asked.

"WE WILL KEEP AN EYE ON HER." The big guy upstairs said before they left his office after being told where to go, when they reach their destination Ranma he let go of Setsuna.

"Where are you going?" Mara asked.

"There's someone I have to go see, just put her on the bed and I'll be back as soon as I can." Ranma said before he left and went to heaven, when he got there he was greeted by a goddess.

"Hello, welcome to heaven how may I help you?" The goddess said cheerfully.

"I'm here to see someone." Ranma replied.

"Who might that be?" The goddess replied not knowing whom she was talking to.

"Ranma Saotome, that is if he hasn't either been adopted or kidnapped by a goddess." Ranma said.

"Oh he's very popular among goddesses, a few want to adopt him." The goddess replied as she led him to where Ranma Saotome is.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, you're Urd's twin aren't you?" The goddess asked.

"Yep, so who's wanting to adopt the kid?" Ranma asked.

"Bast, Amaretsu, Peorth and a few others." The goddess replied.

"Peorth wants to adopt him?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, and here we are." The goddess replied and Ranma saw kids playing when he noticed the six-year-old Ranma Saotome sat by himself and Ranma walked over to the kid.

"Hey kid." Ranma said making the six-year-old boy look up.

"Ranma, it's been a while." The six year old said.

"Certainly has kid, what's this I hear about you?" Ranma asked.

"Me?" Saotome replied.

"Yes you, you're too cute for your own good." Ranma replied.

"Why?" Saotome asked.

"I've been told that quite a few goddesses want to adopt you." Ranma said.

"Really, so I could be getting a new mommy?" Saotome asked.

"You could kid, I have to go now take care of yourself." Ranma said before he walked away.

"BYE!" Saotome shouted whilst waving at the goddess who waved back.

"Such a polite boy." The goddess said.

"Yeah I'll never forget how I first met him, I was hunting a rogue lust demon in china and came across the kid and his old man in China, I'll tell you he's got a free ticket to the ninth circle." Ranma told the goddess as they left heaven and he went back to Asgard and back to where Mara and Setsuna are.

"You're back, who'd you have to go see?" Mara asked.

"Someone I met on Midgard a long time ago how's Setsuna?" Ranma asked.

"Still the same." Mara replied as Ranma went to check on Setsuna, he stood in the doorway of where they were staying in Asgard and sighed when Setsuna woke up.

"Where am I?" Setsuna asked.

"Relax, you're in Asgard no one can get you here." Ranma said.

"You mean as in…" Setsuna said.

"Yep, the home of the gods and goddesses." Ranma replied.

"What happened?" Setsuna asked.

"Well we fought the first major battle, both sides took casualties after that was fought we got you out of there and here we are." Ranma replied and told her about who he had to go and see.

Much much later

Ranma and Mara left Setsuna back at where they were staying at in Asgard and walked into a tavern, when they entered everything went quiet as they sat at the bar and got served as a certain Norse god of thunder walked in.

"I had heard rumors of a half kami half demon returning to Asgard." Thor said.

Ranma picked up his tankard of ale and turned round and looked at Thor and stood up.

"You heard right then Thor." Ranma said.

"It's good to see you again boy." Thor replied.

"Good to see you too come sit down and join us." Ranma told the Norse god of thunder who took Ranma up on the offer.

"Who's this then?" Thor asked.

"Mara, one of my mom's right hand demoness." Ranma replied before telling Thor what was kicking off on Midgard.

Authors note: R&R!


	27. Chatting with the gods and goddesses

Hild's son

Chapter 27: Chatting with the gods and goddesses

Disclaimer: You all know the drill

Authors note: Not long to go till this stories finished.

Ranma and Mara get ready to head back to Midgard when Setsuna stops them.

"What about me?" She asked.

"You're staying here." Ranma replied.

"Why?" Setsuna said.

"You'll be a target and we can't always keep an eye on you." Mara told Setsuna who looked at Ranma who shook his head.

"Mara's right, if someone comes calling and looks like he's about ten feet tall and carrying a very big hammer don't worry, that's just Thor." Ranma told Setsuna and kissed her before he and Mara left for Midgard leaving Setsuna alone.

Midgard, China

Ranma and Mara make their way through the camp trying to find Herb and Saffron who in turn was looking for them, they found Herb and Saffron talking.

"Sorry we're late." Ranma said making Herb and Saffron look at them.

"Where have you been? We thought you two abandoned us." Saffron said.

"We had to get someone out of there, and we took a one way trip to Asgard and lets just Artemis is not a happy goddess." Ranma replied.

"Who's Artemis?" Herb asked.

"Goddess of the hunt and she's not a very happy goddess with the Amazons." Ranma told Herb and Saffron before they got down to business.

Asgard

Setsuna sat in a chair in the apartment where she was staying in whilst she was in Asgard when the door to the apartment opened and Thor had to bend down to get into the apartment and was quickly followed by Artemis, Bast, Amaretsu and Peorth.

"You must be Setsuna." Thor asked.

"Yes, you must be Thor." Setsuna replied.

"That I am, this is Artemis, goddess of the hunt, Bast, goddess of cats and pleasure, Amaretsu, goddess of the sun and Peorth, goddess of roses." Thor said after pointing out each of the goddesses.

"Pleased to meet you." Setsuna replied.

"Pleased to meet you too." Artemis said.

"Hope you and Ranma have a good life together." Bast said.

"Me and Ranma might not get along but you're a lucky woman." Peorth told Setsuna.

"That's the introductions sorted out, now down to business." Thor said as he sat down and so did the goddesses that were in the room.

"That Cologne really displeases me." Artemis said.

"Well we can't get involved." Bast told Setsuna.

"Why not?" Setsuna asked.

"We gods and goddesses can't get involved in any mortals battles, all we can do is influence them." Thor replied to Setsuna's question.

"Well this could be a special case." Peorth said.

"Why?" Setsuna asked.

"Well Ranma is Kami-sama's son." Amaretsu told Setsuna.

"What? He never told me that." Setsuna replied surprised that Ranma was the son of Kami-Sama before they got a message from the almighty one asking for Setsuna's presence.

Kami-Sama's office

The almighty one sits behind his desk when Setsuna was let into the big guy's office.

"PLEASE, SIT DOWN." Ranma's father said when a chair appeared behind Setsuna before she sat down on the chair.

"Thank you." Setsuna replied.

"MY SON BROUGHT YOU UP HERE FOR A REASON." Kami-Sama said.

"I know sir, he explained why I was brought up here." She replied.

"PLEASE THERE IS NO NEED TO CALL ME SIR." Kami-Sama told Setsuna.

"What do I call you then?" Setsuna asked.

"JUST CALL ME FATHER, I KNOW THINGS THAT MY SON DOES NOT KNOW JUST YET." Kami-Sama said making Setsuna blush.

"You mean me and Ranma?" Setsuna asked.

"YES YOU, MARA AND HOTARU, BUT DON'T TELL HIM." Kami-sama told Setsuna.

After the almighty one finished talking to Setsuna and she left his office and found Thor was still waiting for her.

"You didn't have to wait for me." Setsuna told Thor.

"Something I forgot to mention, some of the goddesses are still hung up about Ranma the main two are Aphrodite and Venus." Thor told Setsuna as they went back to the apartment where Bast, Amaretsu and Peorth were still little did they realize that Aphrodite and Venus were there, when they got back to the apartment Thor opened the door for Setsuna he noticed the two goddesses of love.

"Uh oh." Thor said.

"What?" Setsuna asked.

"You remember what I was telling you about Aphrodite and Venus?" Thor asked.

"Yes." Setsuna replied.

"Well, they're here." Thor told Setsuna before she walked into the apartment and the two goddesses of love saw Thor and Setsuna.

"What's he like in bed?" Venus asked.

"Who?" Setsuna asked trying to lie.

"Don't lie." Aphrodite replied as Thor walked over to Bast, Amaretsu and Peorth.

"What are they doing here?" Thor asked when he, Bast and Amaretsu looked at Peorth.

"What? Don't look at me like that, I never told them." Peorth told them.

"Then how did they know?" Bast asked.

"I don't know?" Thor said as he looked at Venus and Aphrodite trying to get information about Ranma out of Setsuna.

"Think we should help her?" Peorth asked.

Thor walked over to the two goddesses of love and ejected them from the apartment and closed the door behind them.

"Sorry about that, we don't know how they found out about this." Thor said.

"Why are they so hung up about Ranma?" Setsuna asked.

"Long story cut short, they've both tried to bed him." Bast said.

"Father wasn't happy about that." Peorth replied before she, Amaretsu and Bast left the apartment.

"I'm really sorry about those two." Thor said.

"It's okay." Setsuna replied before Thor left the apartment leaving Setsuna alone.

Midgard

Ranma and Mara sit around a fire with several of the Musk and Phoenix talking about things.

"Me? I've got quite a few stories from over the centuries that I've been alive for, but I won't go into them." Ranma said.

"I'm the same as Ranma." Mara replied.

The Phoenix and Musk sat around the fire continued to tell stories about their adventures during their lives and what they'll be doing after the final battle.

Authors note: R&R!


	28. Prelude to battle

Hild's son

Chapter 28: Prelude to battle

Disclaimer: You all know the drill

Authors note: To the end to the end I'll journey to the end… sorry about that 'turns off CD player' I was just listening to some RANCID… anyway this chapters set a few weeks after the last chapter, nearly there at the end folks.

The Amazons found out what Cologne did and they were not happy with her and Shampoo and Mousse, the latter who were basically the last of the NWC, meanwhile in the other camp Ranma and company were making the final plans.

"What about the Elders?" Saffron asked.

"Leave them to me, I've got the perfect spell." Ranma said.

"Okay then." Herb said before they get back to business about the upcoming brawl with what's left of the Amazons who were still holding out and little did Ranma and Mara know that the gods, goddesses, demons and demonesses were placing bets on what would happen. Once business about the upcoming battle was over they went their separate ways, Ranma and Mara went to the quarters where they slept.

"What do you plan on doing?" Mara asked.

"You'll find out." Ranma replied when a lighting bolt just missed Mara scaring her.

"He's got a good aim." Mara said.

"You don't know the half of it Mara." Ranma replied.

"Two guesses who it's from?" Mara told Ranma.

"I only need one, and Thor has a good aim but not that good." Ranma replied as he wondered what the message was about and went to se what it said.

"What's it about?" Mara asked.

"Setsuna's gone into labor." Ranma replied.

"Aren't you going to see her?" Mara said.

"Setsuna's in good hands." Ranma replied as he lay down on the makeshift bed and Mara climbed into the makeshift bed with him before he wrapped his arms around the blonde haired demoness.

"Don't die." Mara said.

"You know I won't." Ranma told Mara, he then lightly kissed her head.

Nifelheim

The almighty one sent a message to Hild about the situation at the moment and she was happy about the news when a demon walked into her office.

"Hild-Sama, here's the report you wanted about your son." The demon said and watched Hild as she giggled like a little school girl "err, I'll just leave it right here.' The demon said and left the report on her desk and left quite quickly "that was scary." The demon said to himself. Once Hild calmed down she looked around to see what the demon wanted then noticed the file on her desk and picked it up before reading through it.

"Oh, this is good." Hild Said.

Midgard

Herb and Saffron were sat at a makeshift table talking about things whilst playing go minus the cheating.

"When this is over, what do you think will happen?" Herb asked.

"I don't know." Saffron replied.

Meanwhile Mara fell asleep in Ranma's arms and he held her close to his body as she slept leaving Ranma to think about the things he had done whilst on Midgard and about Hotaru and everyone he's met over the centuries and begins to think about the future after all his sister is the goddess of the future.

Nekomi

The arguments had stopped at the Morisato household thanks to Belldandy MKII when Skuld got two e-mails, one from their father and one from Belldandy telling them that she had something to tell them when she got back which would be soon.

"Hey Urd, we've got e-mails." Skuld shouted from her computer.

"Who from?" Urd asked as Skuld opened up the e-mail box.

"One's from Father and the other e-mail is from Belldandy." Skuld said.

"Well then, open them up." Urd said and Skuld opened the one from their father first and Skuld read it.

"It says Setsuna's gone into labor, and Ranma's in China fighting." Skuld told Urd.

"Ranma was always one for fighting, what about the other one?" Urd asked making Skuld close the one from their father and open up Bell's e-mail.

"Say's they're coming home soon and Bell's got something to tell us." Skuld replied closing down the e-mails and going back to what she was doing before the e-mails arrived, in the kitchen Kasumi was making a meal whilst humming to herself.

"You're cheerful." Hotaru said.

"Why, shouldn't I be cheerful?" Kasumi replied.

"I never said you didn't have to be cheerful." Hotaru said as she watched Kasumi cook when Urd walked into the kitchen.

"Just thought you might like to know we got a message about Ranma." Urd said.

"How is he?" Hotaru asked.

"Well… we don't know it's just about his whereabouts." Urd replied.

"Oh." Hotaru said.

"Oh yeah, Setsuna's gone into labor." Urd told Hotaru and Kasumi before she left the kitchen leaving Hotaru and Kasumi alone.

China

Ranma left Mara in the bed back in their quarters and walked around for a bit and noticed all the Phoenix and Musk warriors slightly on edge for the upcoming battle between them and the Amazons.

"Ah, so your up." Herb said.

"Well, everyone's edgy about this upcoming battle." Ranma replied.

"Hopefully this will be the last battle." Saffron replied.

"True." Ranma said.

"But what happens afterwards?" Saffron asked.

"I don't really know you're best off asking my sister she specializes in that area." Ranma told Saffron and Herb.

"And who pray tell is your sister?" Herb asked.

"Skuld, goddess of the future and one of the norns." Ranma replied to Herb's question before he proceeded to explain about his sisters.

"Ah I see you have three sisters, so what does that make you?" Saffron asked.

"Me? I'm just a half god and half demon demon." Ranma replied.

"What?" Herb asked.

"I'm half god half demon, bit of a long story." Ranma said.

"We have plenty of time." Saffron said making Ranma sigh.

"Alright, I'll explain everything." He said and began his story about why he's a half god and half demon.

Authors note: It took me a while to write this chapter and the Belldandy MKII reference is something one of my friends said after watching all the OMG series and then watched all the Ranma ½ series… see you in No prayer for the dying…. R&R!


	29. No prayer for the dying

Hild's son

Chapter 29: No prayer for the dying

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

Authors note: I know I made a mistake in the last chapter and it has already been corrected I was working late before I posted it… well, here we are at the end of Hild's son, see if you can spot a spell from The Slayers.

It was early in the morning when battle lines were drawn; the Phoenix and Musk were split into sections of infantry, cavalry, archers (you get the basic idea) whilst the Amazons army was a rabble of warriors. Ranma, Mara, Herb and Saffron stood with their respective companies, Ranma and Mara with the infantry units, Herb with the archer units and Saffron with the cavalry units.

"Looks like this is it." Ranma said.

"You ever done anything like this before?" Mara asked.

"A few times." He simply replied.

"Name one time then." Mara said.

"San Jacinto." Ranma told Mara as they waited for the battle to start, it didn't take long for the battle to actually start because of Mousse being impatient making the Phoenix and Musk archers reply with a volley of arrows before the Amazons rushed towards them.

"Let them come to us." Mara said.

Sure enough the Musk and Phoenix infantry waited for the Amazons to hit them whilst the Phoenix and Musk archers unleashed another volley of arrows whilst the frontline of the infantry kneeled with spears pointed upwards at an angle for maximum damage, Ranma, Mara and the others in the infantry line watched as the Amazons that charged them got impaled on the spears the ones that didn't get impaled on the spears retreated.

"Too easy to be true." Herb said.

"Should we give chase?" Saffron asked as Ranma and Mara made their way over to Herb and Saffron.

"You don't give chase, the infantry give chase." Ranma said.

"What happens if the infantry gets wiped out?" Mara asked.

"We're going with them." Ranma told Mara.

"What happens if the infantry gets wiped out?" Herb asked.

"It won't." Ranma replied before he and Mara left and rejoined the infantry units and passed word that they were moving forward and do so, when they get to their destination they saw a very big army of Amazons.

"We're going to need more people." Mara said.

"We'll fight our way out if we have to." Ranma said, back where the first battle started Herb and Saffron were getting impatient with waiting and they headed off to where the infantry units were fighting, Ranma and Mara were at the front fighting when Ranma noticed Mousse leaving the frontline of the Amazons, making his way over to Ranma and threw everything he had at Ranma.

"I will finally kill you today Saotome." Mousse said not noticing the lightning arching on Ranma's hands.

"How many times must I tell you that I am not a Saotome!" Ranma shouted as he fired off a lightning attack and it hit Mousse sending him backwards as Ranma walked forward dispatching any Amazons that got in his way by using Hadafang, meanwhile the Elders were getting the exorcism spell ready to use on Ranma. Herb and Saffron stood on the sidelines watching the battle.

"Do you think we should get involved?" Herb asked.

"Not just yet." Saffron replied as they watched the infantry fight, Ranma and Mousse were still fighting.

Asgard

The streets of Asgard were empty because all the gods and goddesses were either in taverns or their apartments watching the battle on Midgard, Kami-Sama sat in his office watching the battle on a wide screen TV.

Nifelheim

The streets of Nifelheim were the opposite of Asgard, demons and demonesses were making their way down to the park to watch two of the well know higher beings in Nifelheim fighting, Hild watched the battle from her office even though she new the outcome of the battle.

Midgard

Ranma and Mousse were still fighting; Mousse was throwing everything he had at Ranma who just walked through it all and kept on walking towards Mousse who was backing off as Ranma dispatched any Amazons that got in his way.

"What's the matter Mousse?" Ranma asked as he killed another Amazon.

"You, you're a monster." Mousse replied.

"Actually, I'm a demon." Ranma told Mousse before he raised Hadafang above his head and brought it down.

'You missed me." Mousse gloated.

"Oh, did I?" Ranma replied as he brought the blade of Hadafang up to eye level and blood was running down the blade before Mousse's body split in two straight down the middle.

"Now we help them?" Herb asked.

"Now we help them." Saffron replied before the cavalry units went in and joined in the battle as Ranma kept on walking forward and killing any Amazon that got in his way as he made his way towards the group guarding the Amazon elders, Mara was wondering where Ranma went off to the last she saw of him was when he was fighting against Mousse, while Herb and Saffron were fighting trying to buy Ranma some time.

"It looks like we're winning!" Saffron shouted.

"Don't be too sure." Mara said as she took to the air trying to locate Ranma whilst dodging arrows from the Amazon archers and providing aerial support for the infantry and cavalry units whilst trying to locate Ranma.

"She certainly does have a good aim." Saffron said to himself.

Mara finally managed to find Ranma as he killed another Amazon and Mara made sure that no Amazons would sneak up on him by providing aerial support for him as he dispatched another Amazon when he noticed Shampoo.

"The last of the NWC alive… well for now, got a last request?" Ranma asked just as Mara fired off a fireball at an Amazon that tried sneaking up on him as he and Shampoo faced off, the perky Amazon used her bonbori to crush his skull when Ranma cut the heads of the bonbori's in half.

"How you cut weapon in half?" Shampoo asked.

"Runic weapon." Ranma simply replied as he stabbed Shampoo in the gut with Hadafang before pulling out a dagger and pushed the dagger through her throat severing her spinal cord thus killing her before pulling out the knife and Hadafang before moving onto the last obstacle.

"So, you managed to get this far?" one of the elders asked.

"I have no quarrel with you or any of the other elders, I just want to kill her." Ranma said pointing at Cologne.

"We will never hand over another elder." Another one of the elders said.

"Very well, I hope you're all prepared to die." Ranma told the elders before they surrounded him and they began to chant the exorcism spell "it won't work." He told them but they wouldn't listen, they finished the spell before they fire it at Ranma how stood there as it hit him and dissipated and the elders watched in horror because it didn't work.

"My turn." He said, as he took to the air and started the spell as he started the spell his aura turned red. "**_Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows... Buried in the flow of time... in thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!_**"he finished the spell before firing it off towards the elders who could do nothing as the spell hurtled towards them before it hit them their lives flashed before their eyes before the Dragon Slave spell hit them killing the elders and leaving a smoking crater where they once stood and everyone stops fighting and looks at the smoking crater.

"It's over?" Herb asked.

"It's over." Saffron replied as the Amazon survivors laid their weapons down as Ranma fell out of the sky and landed on the ground with a thud.

"RANMA!" Mara shouted before she dived down and landed beside him.

"It over?" Ranma asked.

"It's over." Mara replied as he bent down and helped Ranma up before they turned round and looked at the battlefield.

"So many died for some elders." Ranma said.

An hour later

A declaration of peace was written up uniting the surviving Amazon, Musk and Phoenix tribes all that had to be done was to sign the declaration, Herb, Saffron and a high ranking Amazon warrior signed it when it came to Ranma's turn he signed his name in blood.

"What are you doing?" Saffron asked.

"Watch, it's something I use for a party trick." Ranma said as they watched the blood form his name.

"You ready to go?" Mara asked.

"Yeah, just let me say one last thing." Ranma replied.

"Okay." Mara told him.

"If I find out this peace treaty has been broken _I will_ come back for all of you." Ranma threatened before he and Mara left and teleported up to Asgard to pick up Setsuna and Ranma's child.

Asgard

Once they arrived in Asgard Thor was waiting for them along with Setsuna holding his child, Amaretsu, Peorth, Bast and several other gods and goddesses.

"You did it kid." Thor said.

"I know, but I wonder if all this could have been averted." Ranma said before he walked over to Setsuna.

"Ranma, I want you to meet your daughter." Setsuna said passing the child to Ranma who held her and looked at her noticing Setsuna's green hair and his blue eyes and the demon markings on her face.

"You come up with a name for her yet?" he asked.

"I was thinking about calling her Ranko." Setsuna said.

"Why not, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were born… but I hope someday you'll understand why." Ranma said to Ranko before he handed Ranko over to Mara.

"Hey kid." Mara said.

"Did I miss anything whilst I was fighting?" Ranma asked.

"You missed quite a bit, Asgard came to a stand still today to watch the battle." Thor said.

"Never thought that would happen." Mara said before she gave Ranko back to Setsuna before she, Ranko, Ranma and Mara left Asgard and went to Nifelheim to see Hild, when they got to Nifelheim they went to Ranma's mothers place.

"Hey mom, I want you to meet your granddaughter Ranko." Ranma said before Hild squealed like a high school girl and walked over to them and looked at her granddaughter.

"May I?" Hild asked.

"Sure." Setsuna said as she handed Ranko over to the daimakaicho.

"She's going to have quite a life ahead of her." Hild said as she looked at Ranko before handing her back to Setsuna.

"So when are me and Mara back at work?" Ranma asked his mother.

"We'll contact you." Hild said.

"Pardon?" Mara said.

"You've got a family now, live on Midgard and we'll contact you." Hild said before they left and went back to Midgard.

Nekomi

They appeared outside the temple where Keiichi, Belldandy, Urd and Skuld live and go inside.

"Hey, we're back." Mara said.

"Welcome back." Kasumi said as she poked her head round the doorframe of a room, Keiichi and Belldandy were back from their honeymoon.

"Welcome back you two." Ranma said when Urd noticed Setsuna holding her and Ranma's daughter.

"This your kid huh?" his twin asked.

"Yeah, this is our daughter." Ranma said as he put an arm around Setsuna's shoulder before Hotaru, Kasumi, Skuld, Belldandy and Keiichi crowded round them.

"What's her name?" Keiichi asked.

"Ranko." Setsuna replied.

"I hope she has a good life." Belldandy said.

"Oh yeah, what was it you wanted to tell us bell?" Skuld asked.

"I'm pregnant, me and Keiichi are going to have a child." Belldandy told them.

"Congratulations sis." Ranma said before Urd dragged him away so they could talk in peace.

"Did you use a spell or something?" Urd asked.

"Yeah." Ranma replied because he knew what happened once he cast the spell, all the gods, goddess, demons and demonesses on Midgard felt it.

A few days later

Life was getting back to normal; Nabiki and Kasumi had a base of operations whilst on Midgard and were living together, the police received an anonymous call about a twenty odd year old having a relationship with an underage girl and was sent to prison.

Omake

"So, you managed to get this far?" one of the elders asked.

"I have no quarrel with you or any of the other elders, I just want to kill her." Ranma said pointing at Cologne.

"We will never hand over another elder." Another one of the elders said.

"Very well, I hope you're all prepared to die." Ranma told the elders before they surrounded him and they began to chant the exorcism spell "it won't work." He told them but they wouldn't listen, they finished the spell before they fire it at Ranma how stood there as it hit him and dissipated and the elders watched in horror because it didn't work.

"My turn." He said before he realized there was an echo and he looked beside him and saw a kami version of him.

"What the?" Kami Ranma said.

"It actually worked?" Demon Ranma said.

"This feels kind of strange." Kami Ranma said.

"Your telling me, you know that promise my… I mean our father made with Rind?" Demon Ranma asked.

"Yes." Kami Ranma replied.

"Well, she's all yours." Demon Ranma replied before he watched Kami Ranma disappear as he took to the air and started the spell as he started the spell his aura turned red. "**_Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows... Buried in the flow of time... in thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!_**"he finished the spell before firing it off towards the elders who could do nothing as the spell hurtled towards them before it hit them.

Authors note: Well, that's it, the reason I used the dragon slave spell is because I do some live action role-playing and my character… a mage uses that spell, plus it was the only one I knew off by heart… the only thing left for me to do now is thank everyone for reviewing… oh yeah, **I issue a challenge to someone to do their own version of Hild's** **son** because I might be doing an alternate reality version of this fic.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys have been great!


End file.
